CoRazÓn Roto
by MaRiA-SaMa076
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki acababa de heredar un rancho y un montón de deudas. Pero lo peor de todo era que la mayoría de esas deudas eran con el propietario del rancho vecino, Sasuke Uchiha. [Adaptacion]
1. 1

_**Resumen: **__Naruto Uzumaki acababa de heredar un rancho y un montón de deudas. Pero lo peor de todo era que la mayoría de esas deudas eran con el propietario del rancho vecino, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Nada podría haberlo sorprendido más que descubrir que aquel doncel rico y mimado se había propuesto dirigir el rancho de su abuelo. Sasuke estaba realmente encantado con el nuevo Naruto, y por eso decidió que tenía que conseguir que se convirtiera en su esposo. Lo que no sabía era que, debajo de su apariencia tranquila y estable, aquel doncel rubio escondía un corazón roto y la firme determinación de no volver a pertenecer a nadie más que a sí mismo. Pero Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta._

* * *

**1.**

Naruto Uzumaki encontró el papel mientras ordenaba los efectos personales del escritorio de su padre. Desdobló la hoja con leve curiosidad, como había desdoblado tantas otras, pero solo había leído un párrafo cuando enderezó lentamente la espalda y empezó a sentir un hormigueo en los dedos. Asombrado, comenzó otra vez, abriendo mucho los ojos, aturdido de espanto por lo que acababa de leer.

A cualquiera, menos a él. ¡Cielo santo, a cualquiera, menos a él!

Le debía cien mil dólares a Sasuke Uchiha.

Más intereses, claro. ¿A qué porcentaje? No pudo seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. Dejó caer el papel sobre la superficie desordenada del escritorio y se reclinó en la vieja silla de cuero de su padre y cerró los ojos. La conmoción le provocó una náusea, miedo y esa sensación de vértigo que produce la muerte de la esperanza. Su situación ya era bastante mala; aquella deuda insospechada lo dejó destrozado.

¿Por qué había de ser precisamente a Uchiha? ¿Por qué no con un banco cualquiera? El resultado final sería el mismo, desde luego, pero al menos no se sentiría tan humillado. La idea de encontrarse con él cara a cara hacía que la parte más tierna de su ser se encogiera de temor. Si Uchiha llegaba a sospechar que esa ternura existía, estaba perdido.

Todavía le temblaban las manos cuando recogió el papel para leerlo de nuevo, con la intención de cerciorarse de los detalles del acuerdo financiero. Sasuke Uchiha le había hecho un préstamo personal de cien mil dólares a su padre, Minato Namikaze, a una tasa de interés un dos por ciento más baja que la tasa del mercado... y el préstamo había vencido dos meses atrás. Naruto se sintió aún peor. Sabía que la deuda estaba pendiente, porque había revisado minuciosamente los libros de cuentas de se padre, con la esperanza de salvar algo del desastre financiero en el que estaba inmerso cuando murió. Había liquidado apresuradamente todos sus bienes para pagar las deudas más acuciantes, todos menos el rancho, que había sido siempre el sueño de su padre y que de alguna forma había llegado a convertirse en un refugio para el. Diez años antes, cuando su padre vendió la casa familiar y lo obligó a cambiar su ordenada y próspera vida en KONOHAGAKURE por el calor y la humedad de un rancho ganadero en el interior de Florida, no le gustó aquella tierra, pero eso había sido una década atrás y las cosas habían cambiado. La gente cambiaba, el tiempo cambiaba... y el tiempo cambiaba a la gente. El rancho no representaba para el ni el amor, ni un sueño; era sencillamente todo lo que le quedaba. En otro tiempo, la vida le había parecido muy complicada, pero resultaba extraño lo simples que eran las cosas cuando se trataba de sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, le resultaba difícil rendirse a lo inevitable. Sabía desde el principio que le sería casi imposible conservar el rancho y que volviera a rendir beneficios, pero estaba dispuesto al menos a intentarlo. No habría podido vivir con su mala conciencia si, eligiendo el camino más fácil, hubiera dado el rancho por perdido.

Pero después de todo tendría que venderlo, o al menos vender el ganado; no tenía otro modo de devolver aquellos cien mil dólares. Lo extraño era que Uchiha no le hubiera reclamado ya su devolución. Pero, si vendía el ganado, ¿de qué serviría el rancho? Para salir adelante dependía de la venta del ganado, y sin esos ingresos tendría que vender el rancho de todas formas.

Era tan duro pensar en abandonar el rancho... Casi había empezado a tener esperanzas de poder conservarlo. Le había dado miedo hacerse ilusiones y había intentado no hacerlo, pero aun así aquel leve destello de optimismo había empezado a crecer poco a poco. Pero finalmente había fracasado también en aquello, como en todo lo demás: como hijo, como esposo y ahora también como ranchero. Incluso si Uchiha le concedía una prórroga sobre el préstamo, cosa que no esperaba que ocurriera, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de poder pagarlo cuando el plazo venciera de nuevo. Lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna opción; estaba sencillamente al borde de la ruina.

No ganaría nada demorando lo inevitable. Temía hablar con Uchiha, de modo que, cuanto antes, mejor. El reloj de pared marcaba casi las nueve y media; Uchiha todavía estaría despierto. Buscó su número, marcó y lo invadió la sensación habitual. Incluso antes de que sonara el primer tono, sus dedos se cerraron con tanta fuerza sobre el teléfono que los nudillos se le pusieron rojos, y el corazón empezó a latirle a tal velocidad que se sintió como si hubiera estado corriendo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¡Oh, cielos! Ni siquiera podría hablar con coherencia si no conseguía calmarse.

Contestaron a la sexta llamada, y para entonces Naruto ya había reunido fuerzas para hablar con él. Cuando la asistenta dijo: «Residencia del señor Uchiha», la voz de Naruto sonó perfectamente sosegada, incluso cuando pidió hablar con él.

-Lo siento, no está en casa. ¿Quiere que le dé algún mensaje?

Naruto se sintió casi aliviado, aunque sabía que tendría que llamar otra vez.

-Por favor, dígale que llame a Naruto Uzumaki -dijo, y le dio a la asistenta su número. Luego preguntó-. ¿Volverá pronto?

La asistenta vaciló un instante antes de decir:

-No, creo que vendrá bastante tarde, pero le daré su mensaje a primera hora de la mañana.

-Gracias -murmuró Naruto, y colgó.

Debería haber supuesto que no estaría en casa. Uchiha era famoso, o quizá fuera mejor decir conocido, por su apetito sexual y sus aventuras. Si se había tranquilizado con los años, era solo en apariencia. Según las habladurías que Naruto oía de cuando en cuando, su fogosidad seguía intacta. Una mirada de aquellos ojos negros e implacables todavía podía hacer que a cualquier mujer o doncel se le acelerara el corazón, y Sasuke miraba a muchos, pero Naruto no era una de ellos. Entre ellos había surgido una profunda antipatía en su primer encuentro, diez años antes, y en el mejor de los casos su relación era una especie de tregua armada. Su padre Minato había actuado a modo de mediador entre ellos, pero ahora estaba muerto, y Naruto esperaba lo peor. Uchiha no tenía término medio.

No había nada que pudiera hacer respecto al préstamo esa noche, y se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir revisando el resto de los papeles de su padre, así que decidió dejarlo. Se dio una ducha rápida, pese a que a sus músculos doloridos les habría venido bien una más larga, pero no quería gastar mucha luz y, dado que obtenía el agua de un pozo, mediante una bomba eléctrica, debía renunciar a los pequeños lujos en beneficio de otros más importantes, como comer.

Pero a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, cuando se acostó no pudo conciliar el sueño. La idea de hablar con Uchiha lo obsesionaba, y de nuevo su corazón se aceleró. Intentó respirar hondo, lentamente, siempre le sucedía lo mismo, y era aún peor cuando tenía que verlo cara a cara. ¡Si al menos no fuera tan corpulento! Pero medía un metro noventa de estatura y pesaba cerca de cien kilos; se le daba bien amedrentar a la gente. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca, Naruto se sentía amenazado de forma irracional, y hasta pensar en él le producía inquietud. Ningún otro hombre le hacía reaccionar de aquella forma; nadie la ponía tan furioso, tan a la defensiva... y tan excitado de una forma extraña e instintiva.

Había sido así desde el principio, desde el momento en que lo vio por vez primera hacía diez años. Entonces era un jovencito de dieciocho, mimado y altivo como solo un adolescente que defendía su dignidad podía serlo. La reputación de Uchiha lo precedía, y Naruto estaba decidido a demostrarle que el no era una de sus conquistas que lo perseguían sin descanso. ¡Como si él hubiera estado interesado en un adolescente!, pensó Naruto agriamente, dando vueltas en la cama. ¡Qué crío era entonces! Un crío estúpido, mimado y asustado.

Porque, en efecto, Sasuke Uchiha lo asustó, a pesar de que no le hizo ningún caso. O, mejor dicho, fue su propia reacción lo que lo asustó. Entonces él tenía veintiséis años, era un hombre muy distinto a los chicos a los que estaba acostumbrado, y un hombre que ya había convertido un insignificante rancho ganadero del interior de Florida en un próspero y pujante imperio con solo su fuerza de voluntad y muchos años de arduo trabajo. Al verlo por primera vez, cerniéndose sobre su padre mientras ambos hablaban de ganado, se había llevado un susto de muerte. Aún recordaba que se quedó sin aliento como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Estaban de pie junto al caballo de Uchiha, y este tenía un brazo apoyado sobre la silla mientras descansaba la otra mano, descuidadamente, sobre la cadera. Era pura energía, todo él músculos y vitalidad, y dominaba al inmenso animal a su antojo. Naruto ya había oído hablar de él; los hombres, riendo lo llamaban «semental» con cierta admiración, y las mujeres y donceles también, pero siempre en voz baja, alterados y casi temerosos. A cualquiera se le concedía el beneficio de la duda si salía con él una sola vez, pero si eran dos, se daba por sentado que se había acostado con él. En aquella época, a Naruto ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que su reputación era probablemente exagerada. Ahora que era mayor, seguía sin pensarlo. Había algo en el modo de mirar de Uchiha que hacía que cualquier doncel o mujer creyera cuanto se decía sobre él.

Pero ni siquiera su fama la había preparado para encontrarse con el hombre en carne y hueso, pues este irradiaba fuerza y energía. La vida relucía más fuerte y brillante en ciertas personas, y Sasuke Uchiha era una de ellas. Era un fuego oscuro que se erguía sobre todo cuanto lo rodeaba con su altura y su poderosa constitución, y dominaba a la gente con su personalidad impetuosa e incluso ruda.

Natuto contuvo el aliento al verlo, con su pelo negro como el carbón que el sol hacía brillar, sus ojos negros achicados bajo las cejas oscuras y prominentes. Estaba muy moreno, como siempre, debido a las largas horas que pasaba trabajando a la intemperie durante todo el año; mientras Naruto lo observaba, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien y por la curva de su pómulo alto y bronceado, antes de rodar por su mejilla y caer por su mandíbula cuadrada. Manchas de sudor oscurecían su camisa de faena azul debajo de los brazos y en el pecho y en la espalda. Pero ni siquiera el sudor y el polvo eclipsaban su halo de poderosa e intensa masculinidad, sino que, por el contrario, parecían realzarlo. Al ver su mano apoyada sobre la cadera, Naruto reparó en sus caderas y en sus largas piernas, y en los vaqueros descoloridos y estrechos que resaltaban su cuerpo tan poderosamente que se quedó boquiabierto. El corazón dejó de latirle un instante, y luego emprendió un ritmo frenético que le hizo estremecerse por entero. Tenía dieciocho años, era demasiado joven para dominar sus emociones, demasiado joven para enfrentarse a aquel hombre, y su reacción lo asustó. Por ello, cuando se acercó a su padre para que lo presentara, se comportó con desdén.

Empezaron con mal pie y así habían seguido desde entonces. El era posiblemente el único doncel del mundo que no congeniaba con Uchiha, y no estaba seguro, ni siquiera ahora, de querer que fuera de otro modo. Por algún motivo, se sentía más a gusto sabiendo que a él le desagradaba; al menos, así no utilizaría con el su formidable encanto. En ese sentido, su hostilidad entrañaba cierta seguridad. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras yacía en la cama, pensando en él y en lo que solamente se atrevía a reconocer para sus adentros: que el no era más inmune a los encantos de Uchiha que la legión de mujeres y donceles que ya habían sucumbido a ellos. Estaría seguro únicamente mientras él no se diera cuenta de lo vulnerable que era a su potente masculinidad. Sin duda, disfrutaría aprovechándose del poder que ejercía sobre el para hacerle pagar todos los comentarios sarcásticos que Naruto le había dedicado a lo largo de los años, y todas las demás cosas que no le gustaban de el. Para protegerse, Naruto debía mantenerlo a raya a base de hostilidad; resultaba bastante irónico que ahora precisara de su simpatía para sobrevivir económicamente.

Casi se le había olvidado reír, como no fuera por las muecas que delante de la gente pasaban por risas pero que carecían de toda alegría, y también sonreír, salvo por la falsa máscara de jovialidad que refrenaba el dolor. Pero en la soledad de su habitación, a oscuras, sintió que una sonrisa cansina curvaba su boca. Si tenía que depender de la buena voluntad de Uchiha para sobrevivir, ya podía salir al prado, cavar un hoyo y cubrirse de tierra para ahorrarse tiempo y complicaciones.

A la mañana siguiente merodeó por la casa esperando a que la llamara tanto tiempo como pudo, pero tenía trabajo que hacer, y el ganado no podía esperar. Finalmente se dio por vencido y se fue al establo, con la mente puesta en los innumerables problemas que el rancho presentaba cada día. Había varios campos de heno que segar y empacar, pero se había visto obligado a vender el tractor y la empacadora; el único modo que tenía de segar el heno era ofrecerle a alguien parte de la cosecha para que se encargara de segarlo y empacarlo por el. Metió la camioneta en el establo y subió al pajar para contar las pacas que le quedaban. Sus reservas estaban muy mermadas; tendría que hacer algo pronto.

No podía alzar las pesadas pacas, pero había ideado un sistema para manejarlas. Aparcaba la camioneta justo debajo del ventanuco del pajar y lo único que tenía que hacer era empujar las pacas por el borde del ventanuco y estas caían en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Empujar el heno no era fácil; el peso de las pacas variaba, pero algunas de ellas eran tan pesadas que apenas podía moverlas centímetro a centímetro.

Llevó la camioneta al otro lado del prado, donde pastaba el ganado; las reses alzaron las cabezas, observaron con sus grandes ojos marrones la camioneta, y el rebaño entero empezó a avanzar hacia ella. Naruto detuvo la camioneta y se montó en la parte de atrás. Tirar las pacas a pulso le resultaba imposible; así que cortó los cordeles que sujetaban las balas y las deshizo con el rastrillo que llevaba consigo; después arrojó el heno al suelo en grandes montones. Volvió a subirse a la camioneta, avanzó un trecho por el prado y se detuvo para repetir la operación. Hizo aquello una y otra vez hasta que la parte de atrás de la camioneta estuvo vacía, y para cuando acabó le dolían tanto los hombros que tenía la impresión de que le ardían los músculos. Si el rebaño no hubiera menguado tanto, no habría podido manejarlo. Pero si tuviera más cabezas de ganado, se dijo, podría pagar a alguien para que lo ayudara. Al recordar cuánta gente solía trabajar en el rancho, la cantidad de personas que hacían falta para sacarlo adelante, lo invadió una oleada de desesperanza. La razón le decía que era imposible que lo hiciera todo el solo.

¿Pero qué tenía que ver la razón con la cruda realidad? Debía hacerlo el solo porque no tenía a nadie. A veces pensaba que eso era justamente lo que la vida se empeñaba en demostrarle: que solo podía depender de sí mismo, que no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar, nadie en quien pudiera apoyarse, nadie lo bastante fuerte para darle ánimos y ayudarlo cuando necesitaba descansar. En ocasiones, experimentaba una insoportable sensación de soledad, sobre todo desde que su padre había muerto, pero al mismo tiempo encontraba cierto consuelo, un tanto perverso, sabiendo que no podía confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo. No esperaba nada de los demás, de modo que nunca se sentía desilusionado cuando no daban la talla. Sencillamente, aceptaba los hechos tal y como eran, sin embellecerlos. Hacía lo que tenía que hacer y seguía adelante. Al menos, ahora era libre y ya no temía despertarse cada mañana.

Anduvo por el rancho, haciendo sus tareas, procurando no pensar en nada y dejando sencillamente que su cuerpo ejecutara los movimientos necesarios. Era más fácil así; podría lamerse las heridas cuando acabara su trabajo, pero el mejor modo de acabarlo era ignorar las protestas de sus músculos y el dolor de los arañazos y rasguños que se había hecho. Ninguna de sus antiguas amistades habría creído nunca que Naruto Uzumaki sería capaz de emplear sus delicadas manos para un trabajo físico tan duro. A veces, le divertía imaginar cuál sería su reacción, otro juego mental al que jugaba para entretenerse. Naruto Uzumaki siempre había sido risueño y dada a gastar bromas; habría estado perfecto con una copa de champán en la mano y joyas.

Ahora, sin embargo, debía alimentar el ganado, segar el heno, reparar el cercado, y eso era solamente la punta del iceberg. Tenía que refrescar al ganado, aunque todavía no sabía cómo iba a apañárselas. Tenía que marcarlo, castrarlo, alimentarlo... Cuando pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer se sentía desalentado, de modo que rara vez pensaba en ello. Afrontaba cada día según venía, haciendo lo que podía. Se trataba de sobrevivir, y se había convertido en una virtuosa de la supervivencia.

Esa noche, a las diez, al ver que Uchiha no lo llamaba, se armó de valor y volvió a llamarlo. De nuevo fue la asistenta quien contestó; Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro, preguntándose si Uchiha pasaba alguna vez la noche en su casa.

-Soy Natuto Uzumaki. Quisiera hablar con el señor Uchiha, por favor. ¿Está en casa?

-Sí, está en el establo. Le pasaré su llamada.

De modo que tenía teléfono en el establo. Por un instante, mientras oía los ruidos del teléfono, pensó con envidia en el rancho de Uchiha, y aquello lo distrajo del repentino galopar de su corazón y del ritmo entrecortado de su respiración.

-Aquí Uchiha -su voz profunda e impaciente sonó como un ladrido para el oído de Naruto, y esta dio un respingo apretando con fuerza el teléfono y cenando los ojos.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto -procuró mantener un tono lo más distante posible al identificarse-. Me gustaría hablar contigo, si puedes.

-Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo. Tengo una yegua a punto de parir, así que di lo que tengas que decir cuanto antes.

-Me temo que tenemos que hablar largo y tendido. Así que, preferiría que nos viéramos. ¿Te viene bien que vaya a tu casa mañana por la mañana?

El soltó una breve carcajada áspera, y desprovista de humor.

-Esto es un rancho, cariño, no un club social. No tengo tiempo para verte mañana por la mañana.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo?

Él masculló una maldición.

-Mira, ahora mismo no puedo atenderte. Me pasaré por tu casa mañana por la tarde, cuando vaya a la ciudad. Sobre las seis -cortó la comunicación antes de que Naruto pudiera decir nada, pero cuando el colgó a su vez, pensó amargamente que era él quien tenía la sartén por el mango, de modo que poco importaba si a el, la hora le convenía o no. Al menos, ya lo había llamado, y le quedaban veinticuatro horas por delante para reunir el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarse a él. Al día siguiente, dejaría de trabajar a tiempo para ducharse y lavarse el pelo, se maquillaría y perfumaría, y se pondría sus pantalones de lino blanco y su camisa de seda blanca.

Al verlo, Uchiha pensaría que era lo que siempre había pensado que era: un inútil y un engreído.

A última hora de la tarde, el sol abrasador había hecho subir la temperatura hasta los cuarenta grados, y el ganado estaba nervioso. Uchiha estaba sudoroso, acalorado, polvoriento y malhumorado, igual que sus hombres. Habían pasado mucho tiempo reuniendo el ganado, para vacunarlo y marcarlo, y ahora el retumbar amenazador de los truenos anunciaba una tormenta de verano. Los hombres acabaron apresuradamente sus tareas, deseando terminar antes de que empezara a llover.

El polvo se alzaba en el aire al tiempo que los mugidos nerviosos aumentaban de volumen y el hedor a cuero quemado se intensificaba. Uchiha trabajaba mano a mano con sus hombres, sin desdeñar el trabajo sucio. Aquel era su rancho, su vida. El trabajo a veces, era desagradable, pero él había conseguido que su rancho fuera rentable, mientras que otros habían fracasado, y lo había hecho a base de sudor y determinación. Su madre había preferido irse antes que soportar aquella vida; naturalmente, en aquella época el rancho era mucho más pequeño, no como el imperio que él había levantado. Su padre, y el rancho, no habían podido darle el estilo de vida que ella deseaba. Uchiha a veces sentía una amarga satisfacción al pensar que ahora su madre lamentaría haber abandonado tan cruelmente a su marido y a su hijo. No la odiaba; ni siquiera eso se merecía. Sencillamente, la desdeñaba a ella, y a cualquiera de las personas ricas, caprichosas, aburridas e inútiles a las que su madre contaba entre sus amigos.

Suigetsu Hozuki soltó a la última ternera, limpiándose el sudor de la cara con la manga de la camisa, miró el sol y los amenazadores nubarrones de la tormenta que se acercaba.

-Bueno, ya está -gruñó-. Será mejor que recojamos antes de que estalle la tormenta -miró a su jefe-. ¿No ibas a ir a ver a ese tal Uzumaki esta tarde?

Suigetsu estaba en el establo cuando Uchiha habló con Naruto, de modo que había escuchado la conversación. Después de echar un vistazo a su reloj, Uchiha masculló una maldición. Se había olvidado de Naruto, y habría preferido que Suigetsu no se lo hubiera recordado. Había pocas personas en el mundo que lo irritaran tanto como Naruto Uzumaki.

-Maldita sea, será mejor que me vaya -dijo de mala gana. Sabía qué quería el doncel. Le había sorprendido que lo llamara, en lugar de seguir ignorando la deuda. Seguramente, se lamentaría del poco dinero que le quedaba y le diría que no podía de ninguna manera reunir esa cantidad. Con solo pensar en el Dobe, le daban ganas de agarrarlo y zarandearlo con todas sus fuerzas. O mejor aún, de azotarlo con el cinturón. El era exactamente lo que más le disgustaba: un parásito malcriado y egoísta que no había trabajado ni un día en toda su vida. Su padre se había arruinado pagándole sus caprichos, pero Minato Namikaze siempre había sido un poco idiota en lo que a su amado y único hijo concernía. Nada era lo bastante bueno para su pequeño Naruto, nada en absoluto.

Lástima que su querido Naruto fuera una niño mimado. Maldición, cuánto lo irritaba. Le había caído mal desde el primer momento que lo vio, cuando se acercó tonteando a donde estaba hablando con su padre, alzando altaneramente la nariz como si percibiera un olor desagradable. Lo cual, después de todo, era posible. El sudor, producto del trabajo físico, era un olor desconocido para el rubio. Nauto lo miró como habría mirado a un gusano y, considerándolo insignificante, le dio la espalda y se puso a hacerle carantoñas a su padre para sacarle algo con aquellos encantadores mohines suyos.

-Oiga, jefe, si no quiere ir a ver a ese bombón, yo iré en su lugar con mucho gusto -se ofreció Suigetsu, sonriendo.

-No me des ideas -dijo Uchiha malhumorado, volviendo a mirar su reloj. Podía ir a casa y lavarse un poco, pero entonces llegaría tarde. En ese momento, no estaba muy lejos del rancho Namikaze y no le apetecía conducir de vuelta a casa, ducharse, y luego hacer el mismo camino de vuelta para no ofender la delicada nariz de Naruto. Este tendría que aguantarlo tal y como estaba, sucio y sudoroso. Al fin y al cabo, era el la que iba a pedirle un favor. Con el humor que tenía, bien podía pedirle la devolución de la deuda, aunque sabía perfectamente que no podía pagarla. Se preguntó, divertido, si se ofrecería a pagarle de otro modo. Le estaría bien empleado que él aceptara; seguramente, Naruto se estremecería de repugnancia con solo pensar en entregarle su hermoso cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, él era un tipo duro, estaba sucio y trabajaba para ganarse la vida.

Mientras se acercaba a su camioneta y se sentaba tras el volante, no podía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza: la imagen de Naruto Uzumaki tendido bajo él, de su esbelto cuerpo desnudo, de su pelo rubio claro sobre la almohada mientras él entraba y salía de el. Se excitó al pensar en aquella imagen provocativa, y maldijo para sus adentros. Maldito fuera ese Dobe, y maldito él también. Se había pasado años mirándolo, fantaseando con el, deseándolo y al mismo tiempo queriendo enseñarlo de la forma que fuera a no ser un snob, uno engreído y uno egoísta.

Otras personas no lo veían así; Naruto podía ser encantador cuando quería, y prefería dedicar su encanto a los vecinos del pueblo, tal vez con el único propósito de divertirse con su credulidad. Los rancheros y granjeros de la zona eran gente afable, que compensaba sus interminables jornadas de trabajo con reuniones informales, fiestas y barbacoas casi todos los fines de semana, y Naruto los tenía a todos comiendo de su mano. Ellos no veían el lado de su personalidad que se empeñaba en mostrarle a él; siempre estaba riendo y bailando..., pero nunca con él. Era capaz de bailar con todos los hombres del pueblo, menos con él. Sí, él lo miraba y, como era un hombre sano con un instinto sexual sano, no podía remediar responder físicamente a su cuerpo voluptuoso y a su sonrisa resplandeciente, aunque le molestara hacerlo. No quería desearlo, pero con solo mirarlo se excitaba.

Otros hombres también lo miraban con ojos hambrientos, incluyendo a Neji Hyuga. Uchiha no podía perdonarlo por lo que le había hecho a Neji, cuyo matrimonio ya se tambaleaba antes de que Naruto apareciera en escena con sus coqueteos y su risa chispeante. Neji se enamoró de el inmediatamente, y su matrimonio naufragó sin remedio. Entonces Naruto voló en busca de una nueva presa, y Neji se quedó sin nada, salvo con una vida arruinada. El joven ranchero perdió cuanto tenía, se vio forzado a vender su rancho por culpa del acuerdo de divorcio. Era solamente uno más de los hombres a los que Naruto había arruinado con su egoísmo, como arruinó a su padre. Hasta cuando Namikaze se encontraba hasta el cuello de deudas, siguió dándole dinero para que Naruto mantuvieía su tren de vida. Su padre estaba en la ruina, pero el seguía comprándose ropa y joyas, y seguía yendo a esquiar a Nadeshiko en vacaciones. Hacía falta un hombre rico para mantener a Naruto Uzumaki, y fuerte también.

La idea de ser él quien le diera todas aquellas cosas, y, por tanto, el único que tuviera ciertos derechos sobre el, asaltaba su mente con perturbadora insistencia. Por muy enfadado, irritado o disgustado que se sintiera con el ojiazul, no podía evitar desearlo. Había algo en el que le daba ganas de extender los brazos y poseerlo. Naruto tenía la apariencia, la voz y el olor de lo exquisito; Uchiha deseaba saber si también sabía exquisitamente, y si su piel era tan sedosa como parecía. Deseaba hundir las manos en su pelo dorado, probar su boca suave y grande, trazar con los dedos los contornos perfectos de sus pómulos cincelados e inhalar la fragancia turbadora de su piel acanelada.

Percibió su olor el día que lo vio por primera vez, el perfume de su pelo y de su piel, y la dulzura de su carne. era exquisito, sí, demasiado exquisito para Neji Hyuga, y para el pobre hombre con el que se había casado y al que luego había abandonado, y ciertamente también para su padre. Uchiha deseaba perderse en aquella exquisitez. Era un impulso primitivo y puramente masculino, la respuesta de un hombre hacia una mujer o doncel provocativo. Tal vez Naruto fuera un mojigato, pero sus coqueteos atraían a los hombres como la flor más dulce a las abejas.

En ese momento, Naruto estaba solo, pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin que se buscara un hombre. ¿Por qué no iba a ser él ese hombre? Estaba cansado de desearlo y de verlo arrugar la nariz cada vez que lo veía. A él no podría manejarlo con un dedo, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero ese era el precio que tendría que pagar por sus caprichos. Uchiha achicó los ojos, intentando ver a través de la lluvia que empezaba a estrellarse contra el parabrisa, y pensó en la satisfacción que le daría que Naruto dependiera de él económicamente. Era una satisfacción primitiva y áspera. La utilizaría para saciar sus deseos, pero no le permitiría acercarse lo suficiente a él como para nublarle la mente y el juicio.

Él nunca había tenido que pagar por una mujer o algun doncel, pero si tenía que hacerlo para conseguir a Naruto Uzumaki, lo haría. Nunca había deseado a un doncel como lo deseaba a el, de modo que tal vez así pudiera tomarse la revancha.

La tormenta estalló de pronto, y una cortina de lluvia se deslizó por el parabrisas hasta oscurecer su visión, a pesar de los limpiaparabrisas. Ráfagas de viento sacudían la camioneta, obligándolo a sujetar con fuerza el volante para no salirse de la carretera. La visibilidad era tan mala que casi dejó atrás el desvío hacia el rancho de los Namikaze, aunque conocía aquellas carreteras como la palma de su mano. Cuando llegó frente a la casa de los Namikaze, estaba de un humor de perros, y su exasperación se agudizó al echar un vistazo a su alrededor. A pesar de la lluvia veía con toda claridad que aquel lugar era un desastre. La explanada estaba llena de malas hierbas, el establo y el granero tenían un aire de abandono, y los pastos que en otro tiempo estaban llenos de reses Brahman de primera calidad, ahora estaban vacíos. El pequeño reino de Naruto se había disuelto a su alrededor.

Aunque había acercado la camioneta a la casa, llovía tanto que cuando llegó al porche estaba empapado. Se sacudió el sombrero de paja contra la pierna para quitarle el exceso de agua, pero no volvió a ponérselo. Alzó la mano para llamar, pero la puerta se abrió antes. Naruto apareció ante él, mirándolo con aquélla familiar expresión de desdén de sus ojos azules y fríos. Titubeó solo un instante, como si no quisiera dejarlo pasar para que no le manchara la alfombra; pero luego abrió la mosquitera y dijo:

-Pasa.

Uchiha pensó que debía de ponerlo furioso tener que mostrarse amable con él porque le debía cien mil dólares. Pasó a su lado y notó que se apartaba para que no lo rozara. «Tú espera y verás», pensó él ásperamente. Pronto haría algo más que rozarse con el, y se aseguraría de que le gustara. Quizá Naruto arrugara la nariz ahora, pero las cosas cambiarían cuando estuviera debajo bajo él, con las piernas enlazadas alrededar de su cintura mientras se retorcía de placer. no solo quería utilizar su cuerpo; quería que lo deseara, que se sintiera tan ansioso y obsesionado como él. Era una cuestión de justicia poética, después de todos los hombres a los que había utilizado. Casi deseaba que dijera algo hiriente, para tener una excusa para ponerle las manos encima. Deseaba tocarlo, fuera cual fuera el motivo; deseaba sentir el calor y la suavidad de su cuerpo; deseaba que el Dobe respondiera de la misma forma.

Pero Naruto no le dedicó un saludo mordaz, como solía hacer, sino que por el contrario, dijo «Vamos al despacho de mi padre», y lo condujo por el pasillo dejando tras el la turbadora estela de su perfume. Parecía intocable, con sus pantalones anchos y vaporosos de color blanco y su camisa blanca de seda, que flotaba encantadoramente sobre sus pechos, y sin embargo, Uchiha deseaba tocarlo de todos modos. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido sobre la nuca, con un prendedor ancho y dorado.

Su fastidiosa perfección contrastaba vivamente con la apariencia ruda de Uchiha, y este se preguntó qué haría si lo tocaba, si lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo y manchaba su camisa de seda de sudor y polvo. Estaba sucio y sudado y olía a vacas y caballos, y además estaba empapado por la lluvia; no, era imposible que aceptara sus caricias.

-Por favor, siéntate -dijo el, indicándole uno de los sillones de cuero del despacho-. Supongo que sabrás por qué te he llamado.

El le lanzó una mirada sardónica.

-Supongo que sí.

-Encontré el contrato del préstamo antes de anoche, cuando estaba ordenando el escritorio de mi padre. No quiero que pienses que intento ganar tiempo para no pagarte, pero ahora mismo no tengo el dinero...

-No me hagas perder el tiempo -la interrumpió él en tono de advertencia.

El lo miró con asombro. Uchiha no había tomado asiento; estaba de pie, muy cerca, elevándose sobre el, y la mirada de sus ojos negros lo hizo estremecerse.

-¿Cómo?

-Esto es coser y cantar; no me hagas perder el tiempo con tonterías. Sé qué vas a ofrecerme, y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo. Hace mucho tiempo que te deseo, cariño; pero no cometas el error de creer que con unos cuantos revolcones quedaremos en paz, porque no es así. Pienso recuperar hasta el último céntimo de mi dinero.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. 2

_**Aclaro que la historia es SasuNaru, para que haya ninguna confucion y aver si alguien logra adivinar de cual libro es la adaptacion y el nombre del autor.**_ 😜

* * *

**2.**

2.

Naruto se quedó paralizado de asombro, y el color abandonó su cara hasta que su tez quedó tan pálida como el marfil. Se sentía desorientado; por un instante no entendió las palabras de Uchiha, que quedaron suspendidas en su mente como las piezas inconexas de un rompecabezas. Él se cernía sobre el, su estatura y su corpulencia le hacían sentirse insignificante, como siempre, y el calor y el olor de su cuerpo saturaba sus sentidos, aturdiéndolo. ¡Estaba tan cerca...! Pero entonces las palabras se ordenaron en su cabeza y su significado lo dejó perplejo. El temor y la furia reemplazaron el asombro. Sin pensarlo, se apartó de él y exclamó:

-¡Debes de estar de broma!

Aquello fue un error. Naruto se dio cuenta enseguida. Aquel no era momento para insultarlo, dado que precisaba su ayuda si quería conservar el rancho. Sin embargo, el orgullo y la costumbre lo empujaban a burlarse de él. Sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo, pero alzó la barbilla lanzándole una mirada altiva, y aguardó la reacción que sin duda despertaría en él aquel temerario desafío mascullado entre dientes, y el lo había hecho de la manera más burda posible.

Él apretó los dientes y, sin decir nada, lo miró con ojos entornados y llenos de rabia. Naruto podía sentir el férreo contro que ejercía sobre sí mismo para no moverse.

-¿Tengo aspecto de estar de broma? -preguntó él en un tono suave y amenazador-. Siempre has tenido algún pobre diablo que te mantenía, ¿por qué no me iba a tocar el turno a mí? A mí no puedes manejarme a tu antojo, como hacer con otros, pero, en mi opinión, en este momento, no puedes permitirte ser muy selectivo.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de ser selectivo? -se puso aún más palido, y se retiró de él unos cuantos pasos más; casi podía sentir el impacto del cuerpo de Uchiha sobre su piel, y eso que él ni siquiera se había movido. Él había estado con tantas mujeres y donceles que Naruto ni siquiera quería pensar en ello porque hacerlo le producía un progundo malestar. ¿Habrían sentido esas mujeres y donceles aquella sensación de indefensión, aquella fuerza arrolladora que producía su ardor y su sexualidad? Naruto no podía controlar sus instintos y sus reaccione, siempre se había sentido dégil respecto a él, y eso era lo que lo asustaba, lo que le había hecho apartarse de él todos aquellos años. Sencillamente, no podía soportar la idea de que lo utilizara con la misma despreocupación con que un semental se servía de una yegua; para el, significaría demasiado, y para él demasiado poco.

-No te apartes de mí -dijo él, y su voz se hizo aún más suave, más profunda, acariciando los sentidos de Naruto como terciopelo negro. Sin duda, aquella era la voz que utilizaba por las noches, pensó aturdido, imaginándoselo cubriendo a un doncel o mujer con su cuerpo poderoso y atlético mientras le murmuraba al oído palabras obscenas. Sasuke no sería un amante sutil; sería fuerte y elemental, y colmaría los sentidos de cualquiera. Ahuyentó frenéticamente aquella imagen de su cabeza y la giró para no verlo.

Él se puso furioso al ver que se daba la vuelta como si no pudiera soportar su presencia; Naruto no podía haber dejado más claro que no soportaba la idea de acostarse con él. De tres largas zancadas, Sasuke rodó el escritorio y lo agarró por los brazos, apretándose con fuerza contra él. A pesar de su furia, se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que lo tocaba, que sentía la tersura de su cuerpo y la fragilidad de sus huesos. Sintió ganas de acariciarlo lentamente. Su ansia se hizo más aguda, y su rabia se debilitó en parte.

-No arrugues la nariz como si fueras la reina de las nieves -le ordenó ásperamente-. Tu pequeño reino se ha ido al infierno, cariño, por si no lo has notado. Esos amigos tuyos tan elegantes no querrán saber nada de ti ahora que estás arruinado. Seguro que no se han ofrecido a ayudarte, ¿no es cierto?

Naruto le dio un empujón en el pecho, pero fue como intentar mover un muro.

-¡No les he pedido que me ayuden! -gritó, enfurecido-. No le he pedido ayuda a nadie, y menos a ti.

-¿Y por qué no a mí? -Sasuke lo zarandeó ligeramente, mirándolo con rabia-. Yo tengo dinero para mantenerte, cariño.

-¡Yo no estoy en venta! - intentó retirarse, pero fue en vano; aunque Sasuke no lo sujetaba con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle daño, Naruto se encontraba inerme frente a su fortaleza.

-Y a mí no me interesa comprarte -murmuró él bajando la cabeza-. Solo quiero alquilarte por un tiempo.

Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar la cara de su boca y empujarle por los hombros. Sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo; cuando él lo soltó y retrocedió unos centímetros comprendió amargamente que lo hacía porque quería, no porque el lo obligara. Lo estaba observando, esperando a que tomara una decisión.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación con su sólida presencia, mientras el rubito intentaba recobrar la compostura bajo la mirada firme de Sasuke. Podía sentir que la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Durante diez años había cultivado cuidadosamente su enemistad, por miedo a que él descubriera que con solo mirarlo los huesos se le convertían en agua. Había visto a demasiados donceles y

es obnubilados mientras él les prestaba atención, concentrando sus poderosos instintos sexuales en ellos, pero en cuanto él buscaba un nuevo amante, la obnubilación se convertía en dolor, vacuidad y rencor. Ahora él lo estaba mirando con aquella mirada penetrante que siempre había intentado evitar. Nunca había querido que lo viera como doncel; no quería sumarse a la lista de sus conquistas a las que había utilizado y abandonado. Ya tenía bastantes problemas, sin necesidad de dejarse romper el corazón, y Sasuke Uchiha era un auténtico rompecorazones. Ya estaba contra la espada y la pared; no podría soportar un nuevo golpe, ni emocional ni económicamente.

Pero su mirada la quemaba con un fuego oscuro, deslizándose lentamente sobre su cuerpo como si calibrara su pecho, sus caderas que habían de ajustarse a las suyas, y sus piernas, que se enlazarían sobre él en los estertores del placer. Nunca antes lo había mirado de ese modo, y Naruto se estremeció de pies a cabeza. En sus ojos había un deseo sexual puro. En su cabeza, ya estaba dentro de el, saboreándolo, sintiéndolo, dándole placer. Pocos podían resistirse a aquella mirada, una mirada llena de sexualidad impúdica, experiencia y arrogancia, como si estuviera seguro de que cualquiera quedaría satisfecho en sus brazos. Lo deseaba, y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

Y Naruto no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Se había pasado la vida en una torre de marfil, erigida primero por la adoración ciega de su padre y después por los celos obsesivos de Gaara no Sabaku. Por primera vez en su vida estaba solo, era responsable de sí mismo y encontraba cierta satisfacción en aquella responsabilidad. Fracasara o tuviera éxito, necesitaba valerse por sí mismo, no acudir a cualquier hombre en busca de ayuda. Miró a Sasuke con expresión vacía; él lo deseaba, pero no le tenía aprecio, ni lo respetaba, y no podría respetarse a sí mismo si se convertía en un parásito, como él parecía esperar.

Lentamente, como si le dolieran los músculos, se apartó de él y se sentó al escritorio, bajando la cabeza para no tener que verle la cara. De nuevo, el orgullo y la costumbre vinieron en su ayuda; su voz sonó serena y fría cuando dijo:

-Como te decía, no tengo dinero para devolverte el préstamo ahora mismo, y comprendo que la deuda ya ha vencido. La solución depende de ti...

-Yo ya he hecho mi oferta -la interrumpió él, achicando los ojos al percibir su frialdad. Apoyó la cadera sobre el escritorio, junto a el, y su muslo prieto le rozó el brazo. Naruto tragó saliva para aliviar la repentina sequedad de su boca, procurando no mirar aquellos músculos poderosos, enfundados en tela vaquera. Entonces él se inclinó, apoyando el brazo sobre el muslo, y aquello resultó aún peor, porque de pronto Naruto vio su torso muy cerca de el, tuvo que echarse hacia atrás en la silla-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar, en vez de perder el tiempo fingiendo que no te gusta que te toque.

Naruto prosiguió como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Si quieres que te pague inmediatamente, tendré que vender el ganado para reunir el dinero, y preferiría no hacerlo. Cuento con esa venta para mantener el rancho en funcionamiento. Pensaba vender parte de las tierras para conseguir el dinero, pero, naturalmente, eso llevará cierto tiempo. Ni siquiera puedo comprometerme a pagarte dentro de seis meses; todo depende de cuánto tarde en encontrar comprador -contuvo el aliento, aguardando su respuesta. Vender parte de las tierras era el único plan que se le ocurría, pero todo dependía de la benevolencia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Él se incorporó lentamente y lo miró arrugando el ceño.

-Un momento, nene, vayamos por partes. ¿Qué quieres decir con mantener el rancho en funcionamiento? El rancho ya está muerto.

-No, no lo está -dijo con obstinación-. Todavía me queda algún ganado.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó él, incrédulo.

-En los pastos del sur. La cerca del lado este necesita algunas reparaciones, y no tengo... -vaciló al ver que la rabia crispaba cada vez más los rasgos de Sasuke. ¿Qué le importaba a él todo aquello? Las tierras de ambos lindaban por el norte; su ganado no corría ningún riesgo de extraviarse.

-Retrocedamos un poco más -dijo él con crispación-. ¿Se puede saber quién está cuidando del ganado?

Así que era eso. No lo creía porque sabía que ya no había vaqueros en el rancho.

-Yo me ocupo del ganado -le espetó, orgulloso. Él no podía haber dejado más claro que no lo consideraba ni capaz, ni dispuesto cuando se trataba de trabajar en el rancho.

Sasuke lo miró de arriba abajo, alzando las cejas, asombrado. Naruto sabía perfectamente qué era lo que veía, porque el mismo había creado aquella imagen a sabiendas. Veía sus uñas pintadas de malva, sus sandalias blancas de tacón alto, sus pantalones de lino y su camisa de seda, que el contacto con la ropa mojada de él había humedecido. De pronto, Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenía la pechera mojada, y, aunque se puso colorado, alzó el mentón un poco más. Que mirara, qué demonios.

-Muy bien -gruñó él-. Déjame ver tus manos.

El pelirrubio cerró instintivamente los puños y lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Para qué?

Él moreno se movió rápidamente y, agarrándolo de una muñeca, lo obligó a enseñarle la mano. Naruto se echó hacia atrás, intentando desasirse, pero él apretó un poco más, forzándolo a abrir los dedos, y luego le giró la palma de la mano hacia la luz. Observó su mano durante un largo minuto, con el rostro desprovisto de emoción. Después tomó su otra mano y también la examinó. Aflojó un poco su garra y trazó con las puntas de los dedos los arañazos, las heridas a medio curar y los callos que empezaban a formarse en su piel.

Naruto aguardó, con los labios apretados en una mueca agria, y el semblante deliberadamente inexpresivo. No se avergonzaba de sus manos; el trabajo dejaba inevitablemente su impronta en la carne humana, y el encontraba cierto consuelo en el arduo trabajo que le exigía el rancho. Pero por muy honrosas que fueran aquellas marcas, cuando Sasuke las miró sintió como si lo desnudara con los ojos y lo observara atentamente, como si dejara al descubierto su intimidad. no quería que supiera tanto de el; no quería que le dirigiera aquel intenso interés; no quería que le tuviera lástima, pero sobre todo no quería que se mostrara condescendiente con el.

Entonces el peliazabache alzó la mirada y sus ojos negros como la noche examinaron su semblante orgulloso e impenetrable, y sintió que todos sus instintos se ponían alerta. ¡Demasiado tarde! Quizá era ya demasiado tarde cuando le abrió la puerta. Desde el principio, había sentido su tensión, la ansiedad apenas refrenada que al principio confundió con su habitual hostilidad. Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado a que un doncel al que deseaba lo hiciera esperar, y el le había mantenido a raya durante diez años. Pero, en realidad, el único momento en que estuvo verdaderamente a salvo de su influjo fue durante su breve matrimonio, cuando la distancia entre Filadelfia y el interior de Florida no se reducía solo a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros, sino que era la distancia entre dos estilos de vida completamente opuestos, tanto en el fondo como en la forma. Pero ahora se encontraba de nuevo a su alcance, y esta vez era vulnerable. Estaba arruinado, solo, y le debía cien mil dólares. Sin duda, él esperaba que fuera fácil.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo solo -dijo él finalmente, con voz más profunda y pausada. Seguía sujetándolo de las manos, y sus pulgares aún se movían suavemente sobre las palmas de las manos de Naruto. Entonces se puso en pie y tiró de el para que se levantara. El ojiazul cayó en la cuenta de que, hasta el momento, no le había hecho ningún daño; lo había abrazado contra su voluntad, pero no le había hecho daño. Lo tocaba con suavidad, pero sabía sin ningún género de dudas que no podría desasirse de él hasta que lo soltara voluntariamente.

Su única defensa seguía siendo el leve tono burlón que había usado contra él desde el principio. Le lanzó una sonrisa radiante desenfadada.

-Claro que sí. Como tú has dicho tan amablemente, mis amigos no se han precipitado a venir en mi rescate precisamente, ¿no es cierto?

La boca de él se crispó en una mueca de desdén hacia aquellos «amigos». Nunca había tenido paciencia con los ricos indolentes y aburridos.

-Podías haber acudido a mí.

Naruto volvió a dedicarle la misma sonrisa, sabiendo que la odiaba.

-Pero tardaría mucho tiempo en devolver una deuda de cien mil dólares de esa forma, ¿no crees? Ya sabes que odio aburrirme. Una puta de primera categoría saca, ¿cuánto?, ¿cien dólares cada vez? Aunque estuvieras dispuesto a hacerlo tres veces al día, tardaría un año en pagarte la...

Una furia oscura y fulgurante brilló en los ojos de Sasuke. Finalmente le soltó las manos, pero únicamente para agarrarlo por los hombros. Lo mantuvo quieto mientras volvía a mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-¿Tres veces al día? -preguntó con engañosa suavidad, mirando su pecho y sus caderas- Sí, claro que podría. Pero te olvidas de los intereses, nene. Y yo los cobro muy altos.

El se estremeció, deseando poder cerrar los ojos contra aquella mirada. Le había provocado temerariamente, y él le había devuelto la pelota. Sí, era capaz de hacerlo. Su apetito sexual era tan intenso que prácticamente ardía con él, atrayendo a las mujeres y donceles como polillas indefensas. Naruto intentó reunir el aplomo necesario para seguir sonriendo, y consiguió encogerse de hombros ligeramente.

-Gracias de todos modos, pero prefiero revolcarme en el estiércol.

Si, en aquel momento, él hubiera perdido el control, Naruto habría respirado más tranquilo, sabiendo que todavía llevaba la voz cantante, aunque fuera por poco. Si podía mantenerlo a raya a base de insultos, estaría a salvo. Pero, aunque Sasuke crispó las manos levemente sobre sus hombros, logró refrenar su ira.

-No te pases, cariño -le advirtió suavemente-. No me costaría ningún trabajo enseñarte ahora mismo qué es lo que de verdad te gusta. Será mejor que me digas cómo demonios piensas mantener el rancho en funcionamiento tú solo.

Por un instante, los ojos del doncel le parecieron muy claros e insondables, llenos de una desesperación que Sasuke no estaba seguro de haber visto nunca. Pero al instante recobró su frialdad burlona y su arrogancia, sus ojos se volvieron opacos y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, de tal forma que a Uchiha le dieron ganas de zarandearlo.

-El rancho es problema mío -dijo, desdeñando la oferta de ayuda implícita en sus palabras. Sabía cuál era el precio que exigiría a cambio de su ayuda-. A ti, lo único que debe preocuparte es cómo quieres que te devuelva el dinero.

Él lo soltó por fin y volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio, estirando sus largas piernas y cruzando los tobillos.

-Cien mil dólares es mucho dinero. No me fue fácil reunirlo en efectivo.

A Naruto no hacía falta que se lo dijera. Sasuke poseía millones en bienes raíces, pero el dinero de un ranchero estaba atado a la tierra y al ganado, y los beneficios revertían constantemente en la mejora del rancho. El dinero líquido no podía derrocharse en frivolidades. Naruto apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Cuándo quieres que te devuelva el dinero? -preguntó secamente-. ¿Ahora o más tarde?

El arqueó las cejas.

-Dadas las circunstancias, deberías intentar apaciguarme, en lugar de escupirme a la cara. ¿Por qué no pones el rancho y el ganado en venta? De todos modos, no puedes llevarlo tú solo, y al menos así dispondrás del dinero para vivir hasta que encuentres alguna forma de ganarte el sustento.

-Puedo sacar adelante el rancho yo solo -dijo el, palideciendo. Debía hacerlo; era todo lo que tenía.

-Ni lo sueñes, nene.

-¡No me llames nene! -la rabia de su voz lo asombró incluso a el mismo. Sasuke llamaba «nena» o nene a todas las mujeres y donceles. Era una expresión cariñosa que no significaba nada, porque se la había dicho a muchos otros. El no soportaba imaginárselo en la oscuridad con alguien mas, llamándolo de esa forma con voz profunda e indolente.

Sasuke lo agarró por la barbilla con su mano grande y ruda, y lo obligó a levantar la cara mientras le acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar.

-Te llamaré como quiera..., nene, y tú cerrarás la boca, porque me debes un montón de dinero y no puedes pagarme. Voy a pensar con detenimiento qué vamos a hacer con esa deuda. Hasta que lo decida, ¿por qué no piensas en esto?

Naruto intentó apartar la cara demasiado tarde, pero Sasuke seguía sujetándolo por la barbilla, y se apoderó de su boca antes de que el pudiera desasirse. cerró los ojos, procurando ignorar la oleada de placer que lo invadió, intentando ignorar el modo en que los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos. Aquello era aún peor que la vez anterior, porque ahora él lo besaba con firmeza y detenimiento, seduciéndolo al mismo tiempo que lo forzaba. El ojiazul intentó apartar la cara, pero Sasuke, anticipándose a sus movimientos, abrió las piernas y lo sujetó entre sus muslos. Naruto empezó a temblar. Abrió las manos sobre su pecho con la intención de empujarlo, pero sintió el latido de su corazón bajo la palma de la mano y, al notar su ritmo acelerado, deseó hundirse en él. Él metió la mano entre su pelo y le hizo girar la cabeza levemente. no podía moverse y, lentamente, empezó a abandonarse a su voluntad. Abrió la boca, aceptando los lentos movimientos de su lengua mientras penetraba en su boca, llenándolo con su sabor.

Lo besaba con una pasión desarmante, como si no se saciara del doncel. Ni siquiera la perturbadora idea de que hubiera practicado aquella técnica con cientos de mujeres y donceles disminuía su poder. Naruto se sentía completamente rodeado por él, indefenso ante sus caricias, su olor y su sabor, y su cuerpo se estremecía de deseo y de placer. Lo deseaba; siempre lo había deseado. Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en una obsesión para el desde el momento en que lo vio por vez primera, y Naruto se había pasado la mayor parte de los diez años anteriores huyendo del influjo de aquella obsesión, y aun así había acabado a su merced.

El alzó la cabeza lentamente con los párpados entrecerrados y la boca humedecida por el beso. Al mirarlo, una expresión de satisfacción se apoderó de su semblante. El rubio estaba apoyado contra él, inerme, con la mirada enturbiada por el deseo y los labios enrojecidos e hinchados. Muy suavemente, Sasuke lo apartó de sí, sujetándolo por la cintura hasta que Naruto se mantuvo en pie; luego, se levantó.

Como siempre, cada vez que se cernía sobre el, Naruto retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta. Intentó desesperadamente recuperar el dominio sobre sí mismo y trató de decirle algo que desmintiera la reacción que le había provocado su beso, ¿pero qué podía decir? No podía haber dejado más claro que lo deseaba. Pero, por otra parte, él tampoco. Era inútil intentar recuperar el terreno perdido, y no perdería el tiempo intentándolo. Lo único que podía hacer era procurar mantenerlo a raya a partir de ese momento.

Lo miró de frente, muy pálido y juntó las manos con fuerza.

-No me acostaré contigo para pagarte la deuda, da igual lo que decidas. ¿Has venido aquí esta noche esperando llevarme directamente a la cama, dando por sentado que preferiría hacer de furcia para ti?

Él le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-Esa idea se me pasó por la cabeza. Lo estaba deseando.

-¡Pues yo no! -jadeó el, intentando refrenar la rabia que le provocó aquel ultraje. Debía controlarla; no podía derrumbarse en ese momento.

-Me alegro, porque he cambiado de idea -dijo él con indolencia.

-¡Vaya, qué generoso por tu parte! -exclamó el.

-Acabarás acostándote conmigo, pero no lo harás por el dinero que me debes. Cuando llegue el momento, te abrirás de piernas para mí porque me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Natuto se estremeció bajo su mirada, y la imagen que conjuraron sus palabras ásperas atravesó su cerebro como un rayo. Sasuke lo usaría y luego lo abandonaría, como había hecho con tantos mas, si le permitía que se acercara demasiado.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no. Nunca me ha gustado el sexo en grupo, y eso es lo que tendría contigo.

Deseaba enfurecerlo, pero él lo tomó de las manos y le acarició ligeramente los nudillos.

-No te preocupes, te garantizo que solo estaremos tú y yo entre las sábanas. Ve haciéndote a la idea. Volveré mañana para echarle un vistazo al rancho y ver qué hay que hacer...

-No -lo interrumpió con fiereza, apartando las manos-. El rancho es mío. Puedo manejarlo yo solo.

-Dobe, tú ni siquiera has manejado una chequera solo en toda tu vida. No te preocupes; yo me ocuparé de todo.

Naruto apretó los dientes, más por miedo de que tuviera razón que por otra cosa.

-¡No quiero que te ocupes de nada!

-Tú no sabes ni lo que quieres -contestó él, inclinándose para darle un ligero beso en la boca-. Nos veremos mañana.

Así, sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, y al cabo de un momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que se había ido. Corrió tras él y alcanzó la puerta delantera justo a tiempo para verlo correr bajo la lluvia hacia la camioneta.

Sasuke no lo tomaba en serio. ¿Pero por qué iba a hacerlo?, pensó amargamente. Nadie lo hacía, al fin y al cabo. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y lo vio alejarse; le temblaban las piernas. ¿Pero por qué precisamente ahora? Durante años lo había mantenido a distancia con su hostilidad cuidadosamente manufacturada, pero de repente sus barreras defensivas se hacían pedazos. Como un depredador, él había percibido su debilidad y había entrado a matar.

Cerró la puerta despacio, dejando fuera el sonido de la lluvia. La casa silenciosa lo cercaba, como un recordatorio vacío de los bandazos de su vida.

Apretó la mandíbula, pero no se echó a llorar. Sus ojos permanecieron secos. No podía permitirse perder tiempo ni fuerzas entregándose a llantos inútiles. De alguna forma tenía que aferrarse al rancho, devolver la deuda y mantener a raya a Sasuke Uchiha...

Esto último sería lo más difícil, porque tendría que luchar consigo mismo. No quería apartarlo de el; quería lanzarse en sus brazos y sentir que lo rodeaban. Quería alimentar el deseo que sentía por él, tocarlo como nunca había echo y sumergirse en él. Sintiéndose culpable, notó un nudo en la garganta y estuvo a punto de romper a llorar. Se había casado con otro deseando a Sasuke, amando a Sasuke, obsesionado con Sasuke; de alguna forma, Gaara, su ex marido, se había dado cuenta, y sus celos acabaron convirtiendo su matrimonio en una pesadilla.

Su mente ardía en recuerdos, y para distraerse entró en la cocina y se preparó la cena: un cuenco de cereales con leche. Había tomado lo mismo para desayunar, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para ponerse a cocinar. Al final no fue capaz de comerse ni la mitad del cuenco; de repente, soltó la cuchara y escondió la cara entre las manos.

Toda su vida había sido un principe, el niño de los ojos de sus padres, pues nació cuando estos tenían casi cuarenta años y ya habían perdido la esperanza de tener hijos. Su madre Kushina Uzumaki, había sido una persona desvaída y de modales suaves que pasó del cuidado de su padre al de su marido, y que pensaba que el papel de una esposa en la vida era proveer a su marido, que la mantenía, de un hogar confortable y acogedor. Aquella no era una idea extraña en su generación, y Naruto no la culpaba por ello. Minato Namikaze había protegido y mimado tanto a su mujer como a su hijo; así pensaba que debía ser la vida, y para él era un motivo de orgullo poder mantenerlas sin estrecheces. Cuando su madre murió, el pelirrubio se convirtió en el depositario de toda aquella devoción. Minato quiso que tuviera lo mejor; que fuera feliz, y, a su modo de ver, fracasaría como padre y como hombre si no lo era.

En aquellos días, a Naruto le producía alegría dejar que su padre lo rodeara de regalos y lujos. Su vida transcurría como siempre había esperado, hasta el día que Minato puso su mundo patas arriba al vender la casa de KONOHAGAKURE donde se había criado, y se la llevó a un rancho ganadero en el interior de Florida, no muy lejos de la costa del Golfo. Por primera vez, Minato no se dejó conmover por la súplicas de Naruto. El rancho ganadero era su sueño hecho realidad, la respuesta a una necesidad profundamente enterrada en su interior que había ocultado bajo sus camisas de seda, sus trajes de rayas y sus citas de negocios. Lo deseaba tanto, que ignoró las lágrimas de Naruto y le aseguró alegremente que al cabo de poco tiempo tendría amigos nuevos y amaría el rancho tanto como él.

En eso, en parte, había tenido razón. Hizo nuevos amigos, poco a poco se acostumbró al calor, y hasta empezó a disfrutar de la vida en un rancho ganadero. Su padre remodeló completamente la vieja casa del rancho, para asegurarse de que su amada hijo no se viera privado de las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado. De modo que Naruto se hizo a la idea, e incluso procuró convencer a su padre de que estaba contento. Él se merecía cumplir su sueño, y el se avergonzaba de haber intentado convencerlo de lo contrario. Él hacía cuanto podía por hacerlo feliz; lo menos que podía hacer era intentar complacerlo.

Entonces conoció a Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto apenas podía creer que hubiera pasado diez años huyendo de él, pero era cierto. Lo había odiado, temido y amado, todo al mismo tiempo, con la loca y apasionada obsesión de la que solo era capaz un adolescente, pero siempre había tenido clara una cosa: a él no podría manejarlo. Nunca había fantaseado con ser el doncel que lograra domarlo; era demasiado débil para él, y él era demasiado fuerte. Podía tomarlo y utilizarlo, pero el no era suficiente doncel para retenerlo. Era un niño mimado y consentido; a él ni siquiera le agradaba. Como mecanismo de defensa, se empeñó en resultarle aún más antipático, a fin de asegurarse de que nunca se interesara por el.

Había ido a una exclusiva universidad para donceles en el este, y después de su graduación pasó un par de semanas con una amiga que vivía en Filadelfia. Durante aquella visita, conoció a Gaara no Sabaku, heredero de una de las familias más antiguas y acaudaladas de la ciudad. Era casi de su estatura y tenia el cabello pelirrojo. Su parecido con Sasuke era muy leve, salvo por esos detalles, y Naruto no podía decir que se hubiera casado con él conscientemente porque le recordara a Sasuke, pero temía que, inconscientemente, hubiera hecho justamente eso.

Gaara era muy divertido. Tenía maneras indolentes, ojeras alrededor de los ojos, y le encantaba organizar juegos absurdos. En su compañía, conseguía olvidarse de Sasuke y divertirse. Le tenía un profundo afecto a Gaara, y había llegado a quererlo tanto como era capaz de querer a cualquier hombre que no fuera Sasuke Uchiha. Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de Sasuke, no mirar atrás, y seguir con su vida. Después de todo, entre ellos nunca había habido nada, aparte de sus fantasías, y Gaara lo adoraba. Así que se casó con él, para alegría de su padre y de él mismo.

Aquello fue un error que casi le costó la vida.

Al principio todo fue bien. Pero después Gaara comenzó a mostrar signos de celos cada vez que Naruto se mostraba amable con otro hombre. ¿Notaba acaso que no lo quería como debía? ¿Que solo era dueño de la parte más superficial de su corazón? Naruto seguía sintiéndose culpable incluso ahora, porque los celos de Gaara no eran infundados. Él había sido incapaz de descubrir al verdadero objeto de los deseos del doncel, de modo que se ponía furioso cada vez que le sonreía a otro hombre o que bailaba con otro.

Las escenas se hicieron cada vez peores, y una noche acabó dándole una bofetada durante una fuerte discusión, después de una fiesta; el había cometido el error de hablar dos veces con el mismo hombre mientras recorrían la mesa del bufé. Asombrado, con la cara ardiendo, Naruto miró los rasgos crispados de su marido y comprendió que los celos se habían apoderado de él. Por primera vez, le tuvo miedo.

Aquel incidente también impresionó a Gaara, que escondió la cara en el regazo de Naruto como aferrándose a el mientras lloraba y le suplicaba que lo perdonara. Juró que nunca volvería a hacerle daño; dijo que prefería cortarse las manos antes que volver a pegarle. Conmovidao hizo lo que tantas mujeres y donceles hacían cuando sus maridos las pegaban: lo perdonó.

Pero aquella no fue la última vez. Por el contrario, todo empeoró a partir de entonces.

Naruto estaba tan avergonzado e impresionado que no se lo dijo a nadie, pero finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y presentó cargos contra él. Para su espanto, los padres del pelirrojo sobornaron discretamente a todos los implicados, y se quedó sin apoyos legales, pues todas las pruebas desaparecieron. Los Sabaku estaban dispuestos a proteger a su hijo costara lo que costase.

Finalmente, intentó dejarlo, pero solo consiguió llegar a Baltimore antes de que Gaara diera con el, lívido de rabia. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que había perdido la razón; los celos lo habían enloquecido. Agarrándolo del brazo con tanta fuerza que le dejó moretones durante dos semanas, pronunció la amenaza que lo retuvo a su lado durante los dos años siguientes: si volvía a abandonarlo, haría matar a su padre.

Naruto no dudó ni por un momento de que lo haría, como tampoco dudó de que saldría indemne; estaba protegido por el dinero y el prestigio de su familia, y por una red de viejos amigos de la familia que procedían del mundo del derecho. De modo que se quedó, temiendo siempre que lo matara en uno de sus ataques de furia, pero sin atreverse a marcharse. Debía proteger a su padre, costara lo que costase.

Sin embargo, finalmente, encontró un modo de escapar. Una noche, Gaara lo golpeó con un cinturón. Pero sus padres estaban de vacaciones en Europa, y para cuando se enteraron del incidente, ya era demasiado tarde para utilizar sus influencias. Naruto se escapó de casa, se fue al hospital, donde le curaron las heridas, y consiguió copias del informe clínico. Esas copias le valieron el divorcio.

Pero el principe se llevaría las cicatrices a la tumba.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. 3

3.

El teléfono sonó mientras Naruto se tomaba su segunda taza de café, mirando el amanecer y preparándose para otro día de trabajo agotador. Tenía profundas ojeras alrededor de los ojos, testimonio de las largas horas que había pasado dando vueltas en la cama, mientras su mente se empeñaba en repetir el eco de cada palabra de Sasuke, de cada sensación que su boca y sus manos habían evocado. Su reputación era merecida, había pensado amargamente de madrugada. Era todo un Don Juán. Sus caricias eran ardientes y tiernas al mismo tiempo, y sin embargo acababan convirtiéndose en un tormento para las mujeres y donceles que las probaban.

No quería contestar al teléfono, pero conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente como para saber que nunca cejaba cuando tomaba una decisión. Volvería, y lo sabía. Si era él quien llamaba, iría a verlo si no respondía. no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentarse a él en persona, de modo que descolgó el aparato y murmuró un hola.

-Naruto, querido...

Se quedó pálido y sus dedos se crisparon sobre el teléfono. ¿Lo habría conjurado al pensar en él la noche anterior? Procuraba no pensar en él, mantenerlo encerrado en el pasado, pero a veces aquellas memorias de pesadilla emergían a la superficie, y volvía a sentir el miedo a quedarse solo e indefenso, sin nadie en quien poder confiar o que viniera en su ayuda, ni siquiera su padre.

-Gaara -dijo débilmente. No había duda. Nadie, salvo su ex marido, decía su nombre en aquel tono acariciador, como si lo adorara.

La voz de él era baja y densa.

-Te necesito, cariño. Por favor, vuelve conmigo. Te lo suplico. Te prometo que nunca volveré a hacerte daño. Te trataré como a un principe...

-No -musitó , buscando una silla para sentarse, pues las piernas ya no la sostenían. Se sentía enfermo de espanto. ¿Cómo podía sugerir siquiera que volviera?

-No digas eso, por favor -gruñó él-. Naruto, mis padres han muerto. Te necesito más que nunca. Pensé que vendrías a su funeral, la semana pasada, pero no viniste, y ya no puedo soportarlo más. Si vuelves, te juro que todo será diferente...

-Estamos divorciados -lo interrumpió, con la voz quebrada por la tensión. Un sudor frío le corría por la espalda.

-Podemos volver a casarnos. Por favor, amor mío...

-¡No! -la idea de volver a casarse con él le producía tal repugnancia que ni siquiera podía mostrarse amable. Intentó desesperadamente controlarse-. Lamento lo de tus padres. No lo sabía. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un accidente de avioneta -dijo él, con la voz enronquecida por la pena-. Iban sobrevolando el lago y los sorprendió una tormenta.

-Lo siento -repitió el, aún sabiendo que, aunque se hubiera enterado a tiempo para asistir al funeral, no lo habría hecho. Jamás volvería a ver a Gaara voluntariamente.

Él guardó silencio un momento, y casi pudo ver cómo se rascaba la nuca con aquel tic nervioso que le había visto tantas veces.

-Naruto, yo todavía te quiero. Sin ti, ya no me importa nada. Te lo juro, no será como antes; no volveré a hacerte daño. Solo tenía celos, y ahora sé que no había razón para tenerlos.

Pero sí que la había, pensó el rubio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras la culpa se mezclaba con el terror que evocaba la voz de Gaara. Entre ellos no había ocurrido nada físico, ¿pero había pasado un solo día durante los pasados diez años en que no hubiera pensado en Sasuke Uchiha? ¿No había habido siempre una parte de el cerrada a Gaara y a los demás hombres porque no eran el rompecorazones que le había robado el corazón?

-Gaara, basta, por favor -musitó-. Se acabó. No volveré nunca. Lo único que quiero es trabajar en el rancho y ganarme la vida por mí mismo.

Él dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto.

-¡No debes trabajar en ese asqueroso rancho! Tú estás acostumbrado a cosas mejores. Yo puedo darte todo lo que desees.

-No -dijo suavemente-. No puedes. Ahora voy a colgar. Adiós, y por favor no vuelvas a llamarme -colgó muy suavemente el aparato y se quedó junto al teléfono, con la cara escondida entre las manos.

No podía dejar de temblar; su mente y su cuerpo se sacudían, pensando en las implicaciones de lo que le había dicho. Sus padres habían muerto, y el contaba con su ayuda para controlarlo. Había llegado a un acuerdo con ellos: si mantenían a Gaara apartado de su persona, no le daría las fotografías y los informes médicos a la prensa, que con aquel escándalo podía hacer su agosto. ¡Un Sabaku de Filadelfia convertido en un vulgar maltratador de donceles! Aquellas pruebas habían servido también para proteger a su padre de las demenciales amenazas de Gaara, pero ahora él estaba para siempre fuera de su alcance. Había vivido un infierno para proteger a su padre, sabiendo que Gaara era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, sabiendo que, después del primer incidente, los padres del pelirrojo lo protegerían pasara lo que pasase.

Hasta entonces, sus suegros le gustaban sinceramente, pero su afecto murió irrevocablemente cuando sacaron a Gaara de aquel atolladero a base de sobornos, la primera vez que le pegó seriamente. Entonces comprendió que eran débiles, y se obligó a esperar. No había nadie que lo ayudara; solo podía contar con sus propias fuerzas. Una vez, se sintió tan desesperado que se lo contó a su padre, pero él se disgustó tanto que Naruto prefirió quitarle importancia, y al instante su padre se convenció de que estaba exagerando. El matrimonio era un tira y afloja, y era un niño mimado, con un carácter muy fuerte. Seguramente no era más que una discusión sobre algún asunto sin importancia, y la joven pareja arreglaría pronto las cosas.

Una gélida sensación de soledad se apoderó de el desde entonces, pero no por ello dejó de querer a su padre. Este lo adoraba, y lo sabía, pero lo veía más como una muñeca que como un ser humano. Su adorado hijo, un dechado de perfección. Su padre era incapaz de aceptar que su hijo viviera entre semejante fealdad. Naruto debía ser feliz, o él habría fracasado esencialmente como padre. Por su propio bien, debía convencerse de que su hijo era feliz. Esa era su debilidad, de modo que Naruto tuvo que hacerse fuerte por los dos. Tuvo que protegerlo a él, y que protegerse a sí mismo.

Jamás volvería con Gaara. Había superado las pesadillas, dejándolas atrás; había juntado los fragmentos rotos de su vida y seguido adelante, sin permitir que los recuerdos la convirtieran en un doncel asustadizo y débil. Pero los recuerdos, y el miedo, seguían allí, y solo hacía falta que oyera la voz de Gaara para que empezara a sentir un sudor frío. La antigua sensación de vulnerabilidad y aislamiento se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, y se sintió enfermo.

Se dio la vuelta, liberándose de aquel maleficio, y tiró lo que quedaba del café por el desagüe. Lo mejor era mantenerse activo, atarearse con lo primero que se le presentara. Así consiguió salir adelante cuando por fin reunió el valor para abandonar a Gaara y se pasó dos años viajando por el mundo porque su padre pensaba que así se olvidaría del divorcio, y consintió que los viajes constantes lo distrajeran. Ahora tenía un trabajo de verdad, un trabajo que lo dejaba exhausto y dolorido, pero que de alguna forma lo reconfortaba, porque era el primer trabajo digno que hacía.

Llevaba toda la mañana sin poder quitárselo de la cabeza.

Se había levantado de mal humor. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido de frustración, como si fuera un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un adolescente, pero sus hormonas no dejaban de mortificarlo, y sabía exactamente por qué. No había podido conciliar el sueño recordando el sabor dulce de Naruto, y la sedosa suavidad de su cuerpo. El también lo deseaba; Sasuke tenía demasiada experiencia como para confundirse al respecto. Pero lo había presionado demasiado, impulsado por diez años de espera, y el Dobe se había encabritado. Le había sugerido que le pagara con su cuerpo, y aquello no le había gustado en absoluto. ¿Y a qué doncel sí? Hasta los que estaban dispuestos, normalmente necesitaban disfrazarlo con palabras bonitas, y Naruto era más altivo que la mayoría de los donceles.

Pero el día anterior no parecía altivo. Sasuke frunció el ceño. El lo había intentado, pero había perdido su antigua soberbia fría y desdeñosa. Estaba en la ruina y no tenía nadie a quien recurrir. Quizás estuviera asustado, preguntándose qué iba a hacer sin el colchón de dinero que siempre la había protegido. Estaba prácticamente desamparado, no tenía profesión, ni talento, salvo para las relaciones sociales, que en el mercado valían bien poco. Estaba completamente solo en aquel rancho, sin nadie que lo ayudara.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido e hizo que el caballo volviera grupas.

-Volveré luego -le dijo a Suigetsu, picando los flancos del animal con los tacones de las botas.

Suigetsu lo miró alejarse.

-¡Menos mal! -masculló. Fuera lo que fuera lo que rumiaba el jefe, lo había puesto del peor humor que Suigetsu lo había visto nunca; sería un alivio trabajar sin él.

El caballo de Sasuke hizo el camino con un trote largo y ligero; era un animal grande y fuerte, de gran alzada y con cierta tendencia a la tozudez, pero hacía tiempo que habían librado aquella batalla. Ahora el animal aceptaba las órdenes de las piernas musculosas y las manos firmes y fuertes de su jinete. Al enorme caballo le gustaba correr, y Sasuke le permitió que galopara suavemente mientras cruzaban los pastos, levantando una nube de polvo.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos gracia le hacía la idea. Naruto estaba intentando sacar adelante el rancho el solo. Aquello no encajaba en la idea que tenía del ojiazul, pero sus manos delicadas estaban llenas de marcas inconfundibles. El azabache despreciaba a quienes desdeñaban el trabajo honrado y esperaban que otros lo hicieran en su lugar, pero algo dentro de él, a un nivel instintivo, se enfurecía al pensar que Naruto intentara siquiera hacer las agotadoras tareas del rancho. Maldición, ¿por qué no había pedido ayuda? El trabajo era una cosa, pero nadie esperaba que Naruto se convirtiera en un vaquero. El no era lo bastante fuerte; lo había tenido en sus brazos, había sentido la delicadeza de su complexión, la sutileza de lebrel de su constitución. Naruto no debía trabajar con el ganado, al igual que un costoso pura sangre no debía utilizarse para arar los campos. Podía resultar herido, y pasarían días antes de que alguien lo encontrara. El siempre le había reprochado a Minato que lo mimara y protegiera excesivamente, y a Naruto que aceptara aquel trato como si estuviera en su derecho, pero de pronto le parecía saber lo que había sentido Minato. soltó un gruñido de disgusto, y el caballo aguzó las orejas con curiosidad, pero lo cierto era que no le gustaba la idea de que el Dobe de Naruto intentara sacar adelante el rancho con sus propias manos. Aquel era el trabajo de un hombre. En realidad, de más de un hombre.

En fin, tendría que ocuparse de todo por el, le gustara a Naruto o no. Sasuke tenía la impresión de que no le gustaría, pero tendría que hacerse a la idea. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que cuidaran de el y, como ya le había dicho, ahora le tocaba a él.

El día anterior todo había cambiado. Sasuke había percibido la reacción de Naruto, había sentido que su boca se suavizaba y se ceñía a la suya. El rubito lo deseaba, y saberlo solo aumentaba su determinación de poseerlo. El había intentado evitar que se diera cuenta; su lengua mordaz le habría hecho perder el control, de no ser porque vio un destello de incertidumbre en sus ojos. Aquello le resultó tan extraño que casi deseó que recuperara la arrogancia que tanto lo ofendía. Naruto se había vuelto vulnerable, vulnerable a él. Lo necesitaba, aunque fuera a su pesar. Y él pensaba aprovecharse de la situación.

Cuando llegó a la casa del rancho, nadie contestó a la puerta. La vieja camioneta no estaba en el establo. Sasuke puso los brazos en jarras y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente, Naruto había ido a la ciudad, aunque le resultaba difícil de creer que estuviera dispuesto a dejarse ver en semejante vehículo. Pero aquel era su único medio de transporte, de modo que no tenía elección.

Tal vez fuera mejor que se hubiera ido; así, Sasuke podría echar un vistazo al rancho tranquilamente, y ver cómo estaba el ganado de los pastos del sur. Quería saber cuántas cabezas le quedaban, y qué aspecto tenían. Era imposible que el solo se ocupara de un rebaño grande, pero por su bien esperaba que las reses estuvieran en buen estado, para que al menos pudiera venderlas a buen precio. El mismo se ocuparía de ello, se cercioraría de que no lo engañaran. El negocio ganadero no era fácil para los principiantes.

Volvió a montar en el caballo. Primero revisó los pastos del este, donde según le había dicho el Dobe, la cerca se había caído. Habría que reemplazar secciones enteras del vallado, y Sasuke anotó mentalmente qué necesitaría para hacerlo. Todo el rancho estaba en estado ruinoso, pero el cercado era un completo desastre; era lo primero que había que arreglar; Una hierba verde y jugosa cubría los prados del este; el ganado debería estar allí en ese momento. Seguramente, en los prados del sur habría poco pasto, y el ganado se resentiría, a no ser que las reses fueran tan pequeñas que aquellos campos bastaran para cubrir sus necesidades.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que llegara a los prados meridionales. Detuvo al caballo al coronar un pequeño risco desde el que tenía una buena vista. Frunció el ceño de nuevo y se echó el sombrero hacia atrás. El ganado que veía esparcido por el campo no constituía un rebaño muy grande, pero era más numeroso de lo que había imaginado. Los prados estaban casi pelados de pasto, pero los montones de heno esparcidos testimoniaban los esfuerzos de Naruto por alimentar a las vacas. Sasuke sintió que la rabia empezaba a bullir lentamente en su interior al pensar que el doncel tenía que pelearse con aquellas pesadas balas de heno, algunas de las cuales seguramente pesaban más que el.

Entonces lo vio, y en un instante su rabia alcanzó el punto de ebullición. Su vieja camioneta estaba aparcada entre los árboles, de ahí que Sasuke no la hubiera visto hasta ese momento, y Naruto estaba agachado, intentando reparar con sus propias manos una sección del cercado. Reparar las cercas era un trabajo que requería dos hombres; una sola persona no podía tensar el alambre de espino, y siempre se corría el riesgo de que el alambre se soltara. ¡Pequeño idiota! Si el alambre se enredaba a su alrededor, no podría desprenderse de él sin ayuda, y las púas podían herirlo seriamente. La idea de que pudiera acabar tendido en el suelo sangrando, en medio de un montón de alambre de espino, le puso furioso y enfermo. .

Bajó la larga loma a un trote suave y se dirigió a donde Naruto estaba trabajando, dándose tiempo para controlar su rabia. El levantó la vista y lo vio, y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Sasuke vio que se ponía rígido. Entonces volvió a concentrarse en la tarea de clavar una argolla en un poste de la valla, y sus movimientos bruscos delataron el desagrado que le producía la presencia del azabache.

Él desmontó ágilmente, sin apartar la mirada de el, y ató las riendas del caballo a una rama. Sin decir palabra, tensó el alambre llevándolo hasta el siguiente poste y lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras Naruto, igualmente silencioso, clavaba otra argolla para sujetarlo. Como él, el de ojos azules llevaba unos guantes de faena de cuero, pero los suyos eran viejos y estaban grandes, de modo que apenas podía sujetar las argollas. Al final, había acabado quitándose el guante izquierdo. Así consiguió sujetar las argollas, pero el alambre laceró su piel desprotegida varias veces. Sasuke vio los arañazos enrojecidos, algunos de los cuales eran tan profundos que sangraban abundantemente, y deseó zarandearlo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿No se te ocurre nada mejor que arreglar la valla tú solo? -gruñó, tensando otro tramo de alambre.

El golpeó la argolla con el martillo, con expresión indiferente.

-Hay que hacerlo. Y lo estoy haciendo.

-Pues ya te puedes ir olvidando de ello.

Aquel comentario seco hizo que Naruto se enderezara, apretando con fuerza el martillo.

-Quieres que te devuelva el dinero inmediatamente -dijo sin inflexión, mirando hacia el ganado. Estaba un poco pálido y la crispación tensaba la tez de sus pómulos altos.

-Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré -le quitó el martillo de las manos y se agachó para recoger la bolsa de las argollas. Se acercó a la camioneta, metió el brazo por la ventanilla abierta y dejó las herramientas en el suelo del vehículo. Después, metió el rollo de alambre de espino en la parte de atrás de la camioneta-. Así aguantará hasta que pueda traer a mis hombres para que lo arreglen. Vámonos.

Por suerte, le había quitado el martillo. Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza.

-¡No quiero que traigas a tus hombres! Estas son mis tierras, y no estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que pides por tu ayuda.

-No tienes elección -lo agarró del brazo, y por más que el intentó desasirse de sus dedos largos y fuertes, mientras tiraba de el hacia la camioneta, no consiguió hacerlo. Sasuke abrió la puerta y lo obligó a sentarse. Entonces lo soltó, cerró la puerta de golpe y retrocedió.

-Conduce con cuidado, Dobe. Yo iré detrás de ti.

Naruto debía conducir con cautela; el prado era demasiado abrupto para conducir deprisa, aunque la vieja reliquia hubiera sido capaz de alcanzar cierta velocidad. sabía que Sasuke podía mantenerse a su paso montado a caballo, a pesar de que no miró por el retrovisor ni una sola vez. No quería verlo, no quería pensar en vender el ganado para pagar su deuda. Aquello supondría el final del rancho, porque dependía de ese dinero para mantenerlo en funcionamiento.

Había esperado que el ojinoche no regresara ese día, aunque sus esperanzas eran débiles. Después de hablar con Gaara esa mañana, lo único que le apetecía era estar solo. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperar la calma, para ahuyentar los malos recuerdos, pero Sasuke no le daba respiro. Lo deseaba, y como cualquier depredador, había percibido su debilidad y pensaba aprovecharse de ella.

Naruto solo deseaba seguir conduciendo, recorrer el camino con la vieja camioneta, llegar a la carretera y seguir adelante. No quería detenerse y enfrentarse al Uchiha. El deseo de huir era tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de ponerlo en práctica, pero al mirar el indicador de la gasolina, torció la boca en una mueca amarga. Si huía, tendría que hacerlo a pie. O eso, o robarle el caballo a Sasuke.

Aparcó la camioneta en el establo y, mientras salía de ella, Sasuke entró montado a caballo, agachando un poco la cabeza para no darse con la parte de arriba del quicio de la puerta.

-Voy a darle de beber al caballo y a refrescarlo un poco -dijo lacónicamente-. Entra en casa. Yo iré enseguida.

¿Pretendía posponer las malas noticias unos minutos para que el se sintiera mejor? En lugar de ir directamente a la casa, Naruto bajó hasta el final de la entrada de coches y recogió el correo. En otro tiempo, el buzón estaba siempre lleno de revistas, catálogos, periódicos, cartas de amigos, y recibos, pero ahora solo recibía propaganda y facturas. Era extraño cómo el correo reflejaba la solvencia de una persona, como si nadie en el mundo quisiera comunicarse con alguien que estaba en la ruina. Excepto sus acreedores, por supuesto. Un sobre que le resultaba familiar llamó su atención, y mientras regresaba hacia la casa la invadió una sensación de miedo. La factura de la electricidad había vencido; ya le habían mandado el último aviso, y allí tenía otro más. Tenía que conseguir dinero rápidamente, o se quedaría sin luz. A pesar de que sabía lo que era, abrió el sobre y leyó el aviso. Tenía diez días para pagar. Comprobó la fecha; había tardado tres días en llegar a su buzón. Le quedaba solo una semana.

¿Pero para qué preocuparse de la electricidad si no podía conservar el rancho? Cuando entró en la casa fresca y oscura, se sentía muy cansado, y se quedó parado un momento, disfrutando del alivio que suponía haber escapado del sol abrasador. Metió las facturas y la publicidad en el mismo cajón de la mesa de la entrada donde había puesto la factura de la luz y el primer aviso de vencimiento; no se olvidaba de ellos, pero al menos no los tenía a la vista.

Estaba en la cocina, tomando un vaso de agua, cuando oyó que la puerta mosquitera se cerraba, y al instante el sonido de unas botas sobre el suelo de parqué. Siguió bebiendo, a pesar de que no dejaba de pensar en el avance de Sasuke a través de la casa. Este se detuvo para echarle un vistazo al salón y luego al despacho. El sonido lento y firme de sus pasos mientras se acercaba lo hizo estremecerse. Podía verlo en su imaginación; tenía unos andares que cualquier vaquero envidiaría: un paso desenvuelto, unas piernas largas, unas caderas estrechas y unos glúteos prietos que se movían arriba y abajo. Naruto adivinó el momento exacto en que entró en la cocina, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a él. De repente, se le erizó la piel, como si el aire se hubiera cargado de electricidad, y la casa ya no le pareció tan fresca.

-Déjame ver tu mano -estaba tan cerca, detrás de el, que Naruto no podía girarse sin apretarse contra el moreno, de modo que se quedó donde estaba. Sasuke le agarró la mano izquierda y la alzó.

-Solo son arañazos -musitó el ojicielo.

Tenía razón, pero aquello no disminuyó la furia del Uchiha. El no tenía por qué tener arañazos; no tenía por qué reparar el cercado.. Su mano parecía un pajarillo frágil y pálido sobre la suya, mucho más grande y ruda, un pajarillo demasiado cansado para echar a volar, y de pronto Sasuke comprendió que aquella metáfora se ajustaba a la realidad. Naruto estaba cansado.

Sasuke extendió un brazo y abrió el grifo; luego le enjabonó y le aclaró la mano. Naruto dejó apresuradamente el vaso de agua a un lado, antes de que se deslizara entre sus dedos temblorosos y se quedó muy quieto, con la cabeza baja. Notaba el calor de Sasuke contra su espalda; se sentía completamente rodeado por él; sus brazos lo envolvían mientras le lavaba la mano con la ternura que utilizaría una madre para lavar a un niño. Aquella ternura aturdía sus sentidos, y mantuvo la cabeza gacha para no apoyarla contra su hombro y dejar que lo reconfortara.

Sasuke acabó de aclararle la mano, pero la mantuvo debajo del agua corriente, acariciándolo suavemente con los dedos. El se estremeció; intentando negar la sensualidad de su caricia. ¡Solo le estaba lavando la mano! El agua estaba caliente, pero la mano de él lo estaba aún más, y sus callosidades le arañaban la piel mientras lo acariciaba con la delicadeza de un amante. Su pulgar trazaba círculos sobre la palma sensitiva de la mano de Naruto, y este sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Se le aceleró el pulso, y sintió que lo inundaba una repentina ola de calor.

-Déjame -dijo con voz áspera, intentando en vano desasirse.

Él cerró el grifo con la mano derecha, después colocó la mano sobre el estómago de Naruto y abrió los dedos, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Tenía la mano mojada; el sintió que la humedad atravesaba su camisa y notó el calor de su cuerpo en la espalda. Aquel calor exudaba un olor a caballo y a hombre. Todo en Sasuke era una provocación que atraía a las mujeres y donceles hacia él como la miel a las moscas.

-Date la vuelta y bésame -dijo él, en voz baja y desafiante.

El ojiazul sacudió la cabeza y guardó silencio.

Sasuke no insistió, aunque ambos sabían que, si lo hacía, el no podría resistirse. Se secó la mano, luego condujo a Naruto al cuarto de baño del piso de abajo y lo hizo sentarse sobre la tapa del váter mientras limpiaba los arañazos con antiséptico. Naruto no se movió, pese al escozor; ¿qué importaban unos cuantos arañazos, cuando iba a perder el rancho? No tenía otro hogar, ningún otro sitio a donde quisiera ir. Después de haber vivido virtualmente prisionero en aquel ostentoso ático de Filadelfia, necesitaba espacio a su alrededor. La idea de volver a vivir en una ciudad le daba miedo, y tendría que hacerlo si quería encontrar un empleo, porque ni siquiera tenía un coche con qué moverse. La vieja camioneta del establo no aguantaría un trayecto muy largo todos los días.

Sasuke escudriñó su cara atentamente; Naruto estaba distraído pensando en algo, o no permitiría que le curara la mano de aquella forma. Al fin y al cabo, podía hacerlo el misma, y él lo estaba haciendo solamente para tener una excusa para tocarlo. Quería saber qué estaba pensando, por qué insistía en ocuparse del rancho cuando incluso para el debía de ser evidente que no podía hacerlo. Sencillamente, no estaba hecho para aquel trabajo.

-¿Cuándo quieres que te devuelva el dinero? -preguntó distraídamente.

La boca de Sasuke se crispó, y, incorporándose, lo obligó a ponerse en pie.

-No es el dinero lo que quiero -contestó él.

Los ojos azules de Naruto resplandecieron de furia.

-No voy a convertirme en tu amante porque tú quieras. ¿Es que pensabas que haría cualquier cosa con tal de acostarme contigo? Tu reputación debe de habérsete subido a la cabeza..., semental.

Sasuke sabía que la gente lo llamaba así, «semental», pero Naruto pronunció aquella palabra con desdén. Él siempre había odiado ese tono en particular, tan gélido y arrogante, y de pronto se puso furioso. Se inclinó hasta que su cara quedó al nivel de la de el doncel, sus narices casi tocándose, y lo miró con tal fiereza que Naruto vio los destellos dorados de sus ojos negros.

-Cuando estemos en la cama, Dobe, podrás juzgar acerca de mi reputación.

-No pienso irme a la cama contigo -dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Claro que lo harás. Pero no será por este maldito rancho -enderezándose de nuevo, lo agarró del brazo-. Vamos a aclarar ese asunto ahora mismo, para quitárnoslo de en medio. Así dejarás de echármelo a la cara de una vez.

-Fuiste tú quien empezó -replicó el mientras volvían a la cocina. Sasuke puso varios cubitos de hielo en un vaso y lo llenó de agua; después, se dejó caer en una silla. Naruto observó su garganta musculosa moviéndose mientras apuraba el vaso, y sintió que la invadía una sensación de debilidad. Apartó la mirada rápidamente maldiciendo para sus adentros la reacción física que despertaba en el su sola presencia.

-Cometí un error -dijo él ásperamente, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa-. El dinero no tiene nada que ver con esto. Hemos estado merodeando el uno alrededor del otro desde que nos conocimos, husmeándonos y provocándonos como gatos en celo. Ya es hora de que hagamos algo al respecto. En cuanto a la deuda, ya he decidido lo que quiero hacer. Entrégame esas tierras que pensabas vender y estaremos en paz.

No era propio de él comportarse de manera tan atenta, de modo que Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir. Una parte de el deseaba gritarle por estar tan seguro de que acabaría acostándose con él, y otra parte estaba inundado de alivio porque el asunto de la deuda fuera a arreglarse tan fácilmente. Sasuke podía haberlo arruinado si insistía en recuperar su dinero en efectivo, pero no lo había hecho. De todos modos, no saldría perdiendo; aquellas tierras eran pastos muy ricos, y él lo sabía.

Era una tregua que Naruto no esperaba, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto, así que, sencillamente se sentó y se quedó mirándolo. Él aguardó, pero al ver que no decía nada, se reclinó en la silla y su semblante duro adquirió una expresión aún más decidida.

-Hay una condición -dijo muy despacio.

La sensación de alivio se desplomó, dejando a Naruto enfermo y vacío.

-Déjame adivinar -dijo el amargamente, echando la silla hacia atrás y levantándose. De modo que, al fin y al cabo, volvían al punto de partida.

La boca de Sasuke se crispó en una mueca burlona.

-Te equivocas, nene. La condición es que me dejes ayudarte. Mis hombres harán el trabajo duro a partir de ahora, y si llego a enterarme de que intentas reparar la cerca otra vez, tendrás que sentarte sobre una almohada un mes.

-Si tus hombres hacen mi trabajo, seguiré en deuda contigo.

-Yo no lo considero una deuda; prefiero pensar que se trata de ayudar a un vecino.

-A mí me parece una treta para que siga debiéndote algo.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero ese es el trato. Tú eres un doncel, no diez hombres; no eres lo bastante fuerte como para ocuparte del ganado y llevar el rancho, y no tienes dinero para contratar a alguien. No tienes elección, así que deja de resistirte. De todos modos, es culpa tuya. Si no te gustara tanto esquiar, no te encontrarías en esta situación.

El retrocedió, clavando en él sus ojos azules. Su cara palideció.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sasuke se puso en pie y lo miró con desagrado.

-Quiero decir que, en parte, la razón de que tu padre me pidiera prestado eses dinero fue que quería enviarte a Saint Moritz con tus amigos el año pasado. Estaba con el agua al cuello, pero a ti eso no te importaba, mientras pudieras mantener tu tren de vida, ¿no es cierto?

Naruto se puso lívido. Lo miró como se le hubiera escupido a la cara, y de pronto Sasuke percibió un profundo dolor en sus ojos. Rodeó apresuradamente la mesa y extendió los brazos, pero el se apartó, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo como un animal herido. ¿Qué ironía que tuviera que luchar para pagar una deuda contríada para financiar un viaje que nunca había querido hacer! Lo único que había deseado tras su divorcio era un lugar tranquilo donde poder estar a solas, una oportunidad para lamerse las heridas y acabar de recuperarse de un matrimonio brutal, pero su padre pensó que retomar una vida de viajes y derroche con sus amigos sería lo mejor para el, y Naruto aceptó solo por complacerlo.

-Yo ni siquiera quería ir -dijo aturdido, y los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas. No quería llorar; hacía años que no lloraba, salvo una vez, cuando murió su padre, y sobre todo no quería llorar delante de Uchiha. Pero estaba cansado y confundido, perturbado por la llamada de Gaara, y aquello parecía la gota que colmaba el vaso. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-No, por favor -musitó él rodeándolo con los brazos y apretándolo contra él. No soportaba ver lágrimas en sus mejillas, porque desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto llorar. Naruto Uzumaki siempre se había enfrentado a la vida con una carcajada o una réplica mordaz, pero nunco con lágrimas. Sasuke descubrió que prefería su lengua caústica a aquel llanto mudo.

Por un instante, el se reclinó contra su pecho, dejándole que lo sostuviera con su fortaleza. Resultaba demasiado tentador; cuando sentía sus brazos rodeándolo, deseaba olvidarse de todo y dar la espalda al mundo, con tal de que siguiera abrazándolo. Aquel deseo lo asustaba, y poniéndose rígido se desasió. Se pasó las manos por la cara limpiándose las lágrimas, y parpadeó intentando reprimir el llanto

La voz de Sasuke sonó reposada. -Pensaba que lo sabías.

El le lanzó una mirada incrédula antes de darse la vuelta. ¡Qué opinión tenía de el! No le importaba que pensara que era un consentido; su padre siempre lo había mimado, pero sobre todo porque disfrutaba haciéndolo. Era evidente que Sasuke no solo lo consideraba un vulgar prostituto, sino además un imbécil.

-No, no lo sabía. Pero eso no cambia nada. Sigo debiéndote el dinero.

-Mañana veremos a mi abogado para que prepare la escritura de las tierras, y así saldaremos la condenada deuda. Estaré aquí a las nueve en punto, así que estáte preparado. Por la mañana vendrán mis hombres a encargarse del cercado y de echarle el heno al ganado.

No pensaba ceder en aquel asunto, y tenía razón; aquel trabajo era excesivo para el, al menos para ese momento. No podía hacerlo todo sencillamente porque era demasiado para una sola persona. Cuando hubiera conseguido cebar al ganado y vender las terneras, tendría algún capital con el que trabajar y podría contratar a alguien a tiempo parcial.

-Está bien. Pero quiero que lleves la cuenta de lo que te debo. Cuando vuelva a levantar este lugar, te pagaré hasta el último penique -se dio la vuelta y lo miró alzando la barbilla, con sus ojos azules, distantes y orgullosos. Aquello no resolvía todos sus problemas, pero al menos no tendría que vender el ganado. Aún tenía que conseguir dinero para pagar las facturas, pero eso era asunto que no le incumbía a nadie excepto a el.

-Lo que tú digas, Dobe -dijo él, agarrándolo por la cintura.

El solo tuvo tiempo de tomar aire antes de que lo besara, tan cálida y firmemente como el día anterior. Las manos de Sasuke se crisparon sobre su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí; entonces lo rodeó con los brazos, y deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca. El deseo se agitó dentro de el. Naruto siempre había sabido que, una vez lo tocara, no conseguiría saciarse de él.

Se relajó y su cuerpo se amoldó al de él mientras, instintivamente, intentaba acercarse todo lo posible para saciar aquel ansia ardiente. Sentía debilidad por él, como todos los donceles y mujeres. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, al final, fue Sasuke quien interrumpió el beso y suavemente lo apartó de él.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo -gruñó, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de oscuras promesas-. Quiero que mañana estés listo.

-Sí -musitó el.

_**Continuara…**_


	4. 4

4.

Poco después del amanecer llegaron dos camionetas cargadas con cinco hombres de Sasuke y postes y traviesas de cercado. Naruto les ofreció una taza de café recién hecho, que ellos rehusaron amablemente, al igual que rechazaron su ofrecimiento de enseñarles el rancho. Sasuke, probablemente, les había ordenado que no lo dejaran hacer nada, y se lo habían tomado muy en serio. Las órdenes de Uchiha no se desobedecían si uno quería seguir trabajando para él, de modo que Naruto no insistió, y por primera vez en semanas se encontró sin nada que hacer.

Procuró recordar qué hacía antes con su tiempo, pero había años enteros de su vida en blanco. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo iba a llenar las horas, si le impedían trabajar en su propio rancho?

Sasuke llegó un poco antes de las nueve, pero Naruto, que estaba listo desde hacía más de una hora, salió a recibirlo al porche. Él se detuvo en los escalones y lo miró de arriba abajo con aprobación.

-Muy bien -murmuró lo bastante alto como para que el lo oyera.

Tenía el aspecto que debía tener siempre: fresco y elegante, con un vestido de vuelo amarillo pálido, de seda, sujeto solamente por dos botones blancos en la cintura, con unas pequeñas hombreras que enfatizaban la delgadez de su cuerpo y un pavo real de esmalte blanco prendido en la solapa. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido hacia atrás en un moño suelto, y unas gafas muy grandes cubrían sus ojos. Sasuke percibió la fragancia turbadora de su perfume, y su cuerpo empezó a acalorarse. Naruto era distinguido y aristocrático de los pies a la cabeza; hasta su ropa interior sería de seda. Sasuke deseó poder quitársela prenda a prenda y tumbarlo desnudo sobre su cama. Sí, aquel era el aspecto que debería tener siempre.

Naruto se colocó el bolso de mano blanco bajo el brazo y caminó junto a él hacia el coche, pensando aliviado que había hecho bien poniéndose las gafas de sol. Sasuke era un ranchero que trabajaba con ahínco, pero, cuando la ocasión lo requería, podía vestir tan bien como un abogado de Filadelfia. Cualquier ropa le sentaba bien a su figura de anchos hombros y caderas estrechas, pero el severo traje gris que llevaba parecía enaltecer su virilidad en lugar de constreñirla. Se había alisado las ondas de su pelo negro y, en lugar de la camioneta que solía conducir, llevaba un Mercedes biplaza de color gris oscuro, una belleza resplandeciente que a Naruto le recordó el Porsche que vendió para conseguir dinero tras la muerte de su padre.

-Dijiste que tus hombres iban a ayudarme -dijo el sin inflexión unos minutos después, mientras Sasuke tomaba el desvío de la autopista-. No que se encargarían de todo.

El se puso unas gafas de sol, pues el sol de la mañana relucía con fuerza, y los lentes oscuras ocultaron la mirada penetrante que le lanzó.

-Van a hacer el trabajo duro.

-Cuando la cerca esté reparada y hayamos llevado el ganado a los pastos del este, podré arreglármelas solo.

-¿Y qué me dices de refrescar a las reses, de castrarlas, de marcarlas, de todas las cosas que hay que hacer en primavera? No puedes hacerlas solo. No tienes caballos, ni hombres, y seguro que no podrás echarle el lazo a un novillo desde esa vieja camioneta que tienes.

El doncel juntó las manos sobre el regazo. ¿Por qué había de tener razón? Era cierto: el no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, pero tampoco se contentaría con ser un ornamento sin ninguna utilidad.

-Sé que no puedo hacerlas yo solo, pero puedo ayudar.

-Lo pensaré -respondió él, sin comprometerse, aunque sabía que no se lo permitiría de ninguna manera. ¿Qué podía hacer el? Aquel era un trabajo duro, sucio, hediondo e incluso cruento. Físicamente, solo sería capaz de marcar a las terneras, y Sasuke no creía que pudiera soportar el hedor, ni las coces frenéticas de los animales aterrorizados.

-Es mi rancho -le recordó el con voz gélida-. O ayudo, o se acabó el trato.

Sasuke no dijo nada. No tenía sentido ponerse a discutir. Sencillamente, no lo dejaría hacerlo, y se acabó. Se las vería con el cuando llegara el momento, aunque en realidad no esperaba mucha resistencia por su parte. Cuando viera lo que entrañaba aquel trabajo, no querría participar en él. Además, era imposible que le gustaran las arduas tareas que había estado haciendo, aunque era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo.

El trayecto hasta Tampa era largo, y pasó media hora sin que ninguno de los dos abriera la boca. Por fin, Naruto dijo:

-Antes te burlabas de mis cochecitos caros.

Sasuke comprendió que se refería al flamante Mercedes, y lanzó un gruñido. Personalmente, prefería la camioneta. En resumidas cuentas, él era un ganadero y poco más, pero era muy bueno en lo que hacía, y sus gustos no eran caros.

-Es curioso lo de los banqueros -dijo a modo de explicación-. Si creen que no necesitas el dinero desesperadamente, se muestran ansiosos por dártelo. La imagen cuenta. Y este coche es parte de la imagen.

-Y apuesto a que las chicas y donceles de tu harén rotatorio también lo prefieren -dijo el con sarcasmo-. Salir por ahí en una camioneta no tiene encanto.

-No lo sé. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en una camioneta? -preguntó suavemente y, pese a las gafas oscuras, Naruto sintió el impacto de su mirada.

-Seguro que tú sí.

-No, desde que tenía quince años -se rio él, ignorando la agria frialdad de su comentario-. Pero tú eras de otro estilo, ¿verdad?

-Sí -murmuró , echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Algunos de sus novios conducían carísimos coches deportivos; otros antiguos modelos de Fords y Chevys. Pero a el no le importaba qué coche condujeran, porque nunca llegaba a nada con ellos. Eran chicos agradables, casi todos ellos, pero ninguno era Sasuke Uchiha, así que qué más daba. Sasuke era el único hombre al que había deseado. Quizá, si hubiera sido más adulto cuando lo vio por primera vez, o si se hubiera encontrado más seguro de su sexualidad, las cosas habrían sido distintas. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera iniciado aquellos largos años de hostilidades, en un esfuerzo por protegerse de una atracción demasiado fuerte para que pudiera controlarla? ¿Y si hubiera intentado que Sasuke se interesara por el, en vez de ahuyentarlo?

Nada, pensó, cansado. Sasuke no habría perdido el tiempo con un ingenuo muchacho de dieciocho años. Quizá más tarde, después de su graduación en la universidad, habría sido distinto, pero en vez de volver a casa se marchó a Filadelfia... y conoció a Gaara.

Salieron del despacho del abogado a mediodía; la reunión no fue muy larga. Se tasarían las tierras, se prepararía la escritura, y el rancho de Sasuke aumentaría su tamaño considerablemente, mientras que el de Naruto disminuiría, y, sin embargo, el se sentía agradecido porque le hubiera ofrecido aquella solución. Al menos, así tendría una oportunidad.

Sasuke lo agarró calurosamente del codo mientras se dirigían al coche.

-Vamos a comer. Tengo hambre y no me apetece esperar a llegar a casa.

Naruto también tenía hambre, y el calor abrasador le producía un sopor letárgico. Murmuró un sí mientras buscaba sus gafas de sol, y se perdió la sonrisa satisfecha que curvó fugazmente la boca de Sasuke. Este le abrió la puerta del coche y, mientras lo sujetaba para que entrara, miró sus piernas suaves, que quedaron levemente expuestas cuando se acomodó en el asiento. Naruto se recompuso la falda apresuradamente y cruzó las piernas, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva al ver que seguía de pie junto a la puerta abierta.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No -cerró la puerta y rodeó el coche. No sucedía nada, a no ser que el se diera cuenta de que mirarle las piernas le provocaba un intensa excitación. Naruto no podía moverse sin que Sasuke pensara en hacerle el amor. Cuando cruzaba las piernas, él pensaba en descruzárselas. Cuando se bajaba la falda, él pensaba en subírsela. Cuando se echaba hacia atrás, su pecho henchían las solapas del vestido, y él deseaba abrírselas de par en par. ¡Y qué vestido llevaba! Se ceñía a su cuerpo pudorosamente, pero la seda besaba sus curvas suaves como él deseaba hacer, y durante toda la mañana Sasuke no dejó de preguntarse cómo era posible que se sostuviera solo con dos botones. ¡Dos botones! Tenía que poseerlo, pensó con ansiedad. No podía esperar mucho más. Ya había esperado diez años, y se le había agotado la paciencia. Había llegado el momento.

El restaurante al que lo llevó era uno de los preferidos de la gente de negocios de la ciudad, pero Sasuke no se molestó en reservar una mesa. El maitre lo conocía, como la mayoría de los comensales que había, aunque fuera solo de vista o de oídas. Fueron conducidos a través del salón atestado, hasta una mesa selecta, junto a la ventana.

Naruto notó cómo los miraba la gente.

-Bueno, ya va una -dijo secamente.

Él levantó la vista de la carta.

-¿Una qué?

-Me han visto contigo en público una vez. Las malas lenguas dicen que, si se te ve con una mujer o doncel dos veces, es seguro que te has acostado con ellos.

Él frunció el ceño, asombrado.

-Las malas lenguas suelen exagerar.

-Normalmente, sí.

-¿Y en este caso?

-Tú sabrás.

Él dejó la carta a un lado, sin apartar los ojos de Naruto.

-Da igual lo que digan las malas lenguas. A ti no tiene que preocuparte convertirte en parte de ningún harén. Mientras estemos juntos, serás el único doncel en mi cama.

A Naruto le temblaron las manos, y dejó precipitadamente la carta sobre la mesa para disimular el temblor que la delataba.

-Das muchas cosas por sentado -dijo con ligereza, en un esfuerzo por contrarrestar la intensidad que irradiaba de él.

-Yo no doy nada por sentado. Solo hago planes.

Su voz era plana y confiada. Tenía razones para sentirse seguro de sí mismo. ¿Cuántas mujeres y donceles lo habían rechazado? Proyectaba una sensación de virilidad avasalladora que resultaba al menos tan seductora como la del amante de técnica más depurada y, por lo que había oído, Sasuke también poseía aquella cualidad. Con solo mirarlo, los donceles y mujeres empezaban a fantasear, a soñar con cómo sería estar en la cama con el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Naruto, querido!

Naruto no pudo remediar dar un respingo al oír aquella frase en particular, aunque la había pronunciado un voz femenina y cantarina, y no la voz grave de un hombre. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, sintiéndose aliviado por aquella interrupción, a pesar de que odiaba que lo llamaran «querido»; al reconocer a quien había hablado, su alivio se convirtió en mera cortesía, pero dominaba con tal maestría su expresión que la mujer que se acercaba no notó la leve crispación de su rostro.

-Hola, Sakura, ¿qué tal estás? -preguntó amablemente mientras Sasuke se ponía en pie-. Este es mi vecino, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, esta es Sakura no Akasuna, de Palm Beach. Fuimos juntos a la universidad.

Los ojos de Sakura relucieron al mirar a Sasuke, mientras le tendía la mano.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerlo, señor Uchiha.

Naruto notó el regocijo de la mirada de Sasuke cuando este le estrechó a Sakura la mano perfecta y enjoyada. Naturalmente, él ya había notado cómo lo miraba Sakura. Probablemente había visto aquella mirada muchas veces desde su pubertad.

-Señora Akasuna -murmuró, reparando en la alianza de diamantes que ella lucía en la mano izquierda-. ¿Le apetece unirse a nosotros?

-Solo un momento -Sakura suspiró, deslizándose en la silla que Sasuke había retirado para que se sentara-. Mi marido y yo hemos venido con unos socios y sus parejas. Mi esposo dice que es bueno para los negocios que alternemos con ellos de vez en cuando, así que vinimos en avión esta mañana. Naruto, querido, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Qué haces en esta parte del estado?

-Vivo al norte de aquí -contestó Naruto.

-Has de venir a visitarnos. Alguien comentó el otro día que hacía una eternidad que no te veíamos. El mes pasado celebramos una fiesta fantástica en la villa de Howard Cassa. Deberías haber ido.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, pero gracias por la invitación -logró componer una sonrisa, aunque sabía que Sakura no tenía ningún interés en invitarlo; era simplemente algo que la gente decía, y seguramente sus antiguas amistades tenían curiosidad por saber por qué había abandonado su círculo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

-Oh, el trabajo, qué fastidio. Dile a alguien que te sustituya durante un mes o dos. ¡Necesitas divertirte! Ven a la ciudad, y trae al señor Uchiha contigo -la mirada de Sakura se deslizó de nuevo hacia Sasuke, y de pronto adquirió una expresión ansiosa-. Se divertirá, señor Uchiha, se lo prometo. Todo el mundo necesita un descanso de vez en cuando, ¿no cree usted?

Él arqueó las cejas.

-De vez en cuando.

-¿A qué clase de negocios se dedica?

-Al ganado. Mi rancho linda con el de Naruto.

-¡Oh, un ranchero!

Naruto comprendió por su sonrisa fatua que Sakura estaba evocando las románticas imágenes de vaqueros y caballos que casi todo el mundo asociaba a aquella vida, pasando por alto, o simplemente ignorando, el trabajo demoledor que entrañaba sacar adelante un rancho ganadero. O quizá fuera el ranchero, y no el rancho, lo que nublaba la mirada de Sakura. Esta miraba a Sasuke como si pudiera comérselo vivo. Naruto escondió las manos en el regazo y cerró los puños, intentando contener el impulso de abofetearla con tanta saña que se le quitarían las ganas de volver a mirar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Por suerte, los buenos modales de Sakura la hicieron regresar a su mesa al cabo de un momento. Sasuke la vio alejarse entre las mesas y luego lanzó a Naruto una mirada divertida.

-¿Se puede saber cómo es posible que una mujer adulta se llame Akasuna?

Resultaba difícil compartir su buen humor.

-Su verdadero nombre es Sakura Haruno, así que Akasuna es el apellido de su marido.

-Creía que hacía referencia a capacidad intelectual -dijo él cáusticamente. Entonces el camarero se acercó para tomarles nota, y Sasuke volvió a concentrarse en la carta.

Naruto dio gracias porque Sakura no se hubiera quedado con ellos. Aquella mujer era una de las mayores cotillas que había conocido, y no le apetecía enterarse de los últimos trapos sucios de todos sus conocidos comunes. Los amigos de Sakura formaban un círculo de desarraigados, un tanto salvajes en su búsqueda del placer, y Naruto siempre había procurado mantenerse alejado de ellos. No siempre le había sido posible, pero al menos nunca había sido arrastrado al centro de aquella horda.

Después de comer, Sasuke le preguntó si le importaba esperar mientras él veía a uno de sus socios. Natuto abrió la boca para quejarse, pero entonces recordó que los hombres de Sasuke estaban ocupándose de su ganado; no tenía prisa por volver y, en realidad, le iría bien tomarse el día libre. El agotamiento físico le estaba pasando factura. Además, aquella era la primera vez que podía pasar algún tiempo en su compañía, y no deseaba que el día se acabara. No estaban discutiendo y, si pasaba por alto la arrogante convicción de Sasuke de que acabarían acostándose juntos, el día había sido realmente tranquilo.

-No tengo prisa -dijo, dejando que él decidiera a qué hora volverían.

Al final, era ya de noche cuando salieron de Tampa. La reunión de Sasuke fue más larga de lo que esperaba, pero Naruto no se aburrió, porque no lo dejó sentado en la recepción. Lo llevó a la reunión, y esta resultó tan interesante que a Naruto se le pasaron las horas volando. Eran casi las seis cuando acabaron, y para entonces Sasuke tenía hambre otra vez; pasaron otras dos horas antes de que se pusieran de camino.

Naruto iba sentado a su lado, relajado y un tanto soñoliento. Sasuke se había tomado un café, porque iba a conducir, pero el se había bebido dos copas de vino con la cena, y notaba los huesos flácidos. El coche estaba a oscuras, iluminado solo por las luces del salpicadero, que le daban un aire satánico a la cara de rasgos duros de Sasuke, y apenas circulaban coches por la carretera. El ojiazul se recostó en el asiento, hablando solo cuando Sasuke decía algo que requería una respuesta.

Al cabo de un rato empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia, y el vaivén rítmico de los limpiaparabrisas aumentó su sopor. Las ventanillas empezaron a empañarse, y Sasuke subió el aire acondicionado. Naruto se incorporó, abrazándose, al sentir que el aire frío difuminaba su somnolencia. El vestido de seda apenas le daba calor. Uchiha lo miró y detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera.

-¿Por qué nos paramos?

-Porque tienes frío -él se quitó la chaqueta del traje y lo cubrió con ella, envolviéndolo en el calor y el olor de su cuerpo, que la tela conservaba aún-. Todavía nos quedan casi dos horas de camino, así que, ¿por qué no te duermes un rato? El vino te está haciendo efecto, ¿verdad?

-Mmm -musitó el, soñoliento. Sasuke le tocó la mejilla suavemente, viendo que sus ojos se cerraban, como si las pestañas le pesaran tanto que no pudiera sostenerlas abiertas ni un segundo más. «Déjalo dormir», se dijo. Los efectos del vino se habrían disipado cuando llegaran a casa. Sintió que se excitaba. Quería que estuviera despejado cuando se lo llevara a la cama. Esa noche no pensaba dormir solo. Llevaba todo el día reprimiendo el deseo de tocarlo, de sentir su cuerpo. Llevaba diez años pensando en el, y quería poseerlo. Pese a su engreimiento y su mal carácter, lo deseaba. Ahora comprendía qué impulsaba a los hombres a mimarlo, seguramente desde la cuna. A él, sencillamente, le había llegado su turno, y estaba decidido a llevárselo a la cama, a disfrutar de su cuerpo terso y esbelto abierto para su placer. Sabía que el kitsune también lo deseaba; se mostraba esquivo por algún motivo que él no conseguía descifrar, quizá solo por una desconfianza instintiva.

Naruto no solía dormir bien. A menudo los sueños le impedían descansar, y era incapaz de dormir con alguien cerca, aunque fuera su padre. Su subconsciente se negaba a relajarse si tenía a un hombre a su lado. Gaara lo atacó una vez en mitad de la noche, cuando estaba profundamente dormido, y el trauma de que lo sacara por la fuerza de un sueño profundo y apacible y lo lanzara a una pesadilla de violencia había resultado en ciertos sentido aún peor que el dolor físico. Ahora, justo antes de quedarse dormido, comprendió con leve sorpresa que esa noche no sentía aquel antiguo desasosiego. Quizá aquella herida en particular hubiera sanado ya, o quizá fuera que con Sasuke se sentía completamente a salvo. Su chaqueta lo abrigaba; su presencia lo envolvía. Lo había tocado con pasión y con rabia, pero nunca le había hecho daño. Sasuke atemperaba su fortaleza cuando acariciaba el cuerpo delicado de alguien, y Naruto se durmió, sabiendo instintivamente que estaba a salvo.

La voz profunda y aterciopelada del azabache lo despertó.

-Hemos llegado, Dobe. Ponme los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Abrió los ojos y, al verlo inclinado sobre el, con la puerta del coche abierta, le dirigió una sonrisa adormilada.

-He dormido todo el camino, ¿no?

-Como un bebé -le dio un suave beso en los labios; una caricia cálida y fugaz. Luego deslizó los brazos bajo su cuello y sus muslos. El rubito dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir que lo levantaba, y le pasó los brazos alrededor del Cuello, como él le había dicho. Todavía llovía, pero la chaqueta de Sasuke absorbió casi toda la lluvia que cayó sobre el mientras el morebo cerraba la puerta del coche y lo llevaba rápidamente a través de la oscuridad.

-Ya estoy despierto; puedo caminar -protestó Naruto, notando que su corazón empezaba a palpitar con más fuerza al sentir su cercanía. Sasuke lo llevó en volandas sin ningún esfuerzo, y subió los escalones del porche como si no pesara más que una niña.

-Lo sé -murmuró, alzándolo un poco para enterrar la cara en la curva de su cuello. Frotó la cara suavemente contra su mandíbula, absorbiendo la dulce fragancia de su piel-. Mmm, qué bien hueles. ¿Ya se te han pasado los efectos del vino?

Su caricia era tan tierna que Naruto no se alarmó, sino que se sintió mimado, y la sensación de encontrarse completamente a salvo persistió. Uchiha lo alzó en sus brazos para abrir la puerta; luego se volvió de lado para cruzar el umbral.

-Solo estaba adormiladao no borracho -le aclaró el.

-Bien -musitó él, cerrando la puerta de un empujón, dejando afuera el sonido de la llovizna y envolviéndolos a ambos en el oscuro silencio de la casa. Naruto no veía nada, pero no le importaba, porque sentía el cuerpo cálido y sólido de Sasuke. Entonces él lo besó con avidez, convenciéndolo para que abriera los labios y aceptara la invasión de su lengua. Lo besó con un ansia ardiente, como si quisiera absorber toda su dulzura y su aliento y hacerlos suyos, como si el deseo se hubiera apoderado de él hasta tal punto que no podía controlarse. Naruto no pudo evitar responder a aquel deseo aferrándose a él y besándolo con repentino apasionamiento, porque el ansia masculina de Sasuke llamaba a cuanta fibra de doncel había en el, y encendía su ardor.

El ojinoche apretó el interruptor de la luz con el codo, encendiendo la luz del vestíbulo, que iluminó las escaleras que había a la derecha. Se separó de el ligeramente, y Naruto lo miró bajo aquella luz débil, sintiendo que sus sentidos se erizaban al ver la expresión implacable de su rostro, el modo en que su piel se tensaba sobre sus pómulos.

-Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche -masculló él ásperamente, subiendo las escaleras con el en brazos-. Ya hemos retrasado esto más que suficiente.

No iba a detenerse; Naruto podía verlo en su cara. Y no quería, que se detuviera. Cada poro de su cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos, sofocando la vocecilla que le advertía que no se liara con un rompecorazones como Sasuke Uchiha. Tal vez, de todos modos, fuera una lucha inútil; entre ellos siempre había existido aquel deseo que ahora ardía fuera de control.

Sasuke lo besó otra vez mientras lo llevaba escaleras arriba; los músculos prietos de sus brazos sostenían su peso sin apenas esfuerzo. Naruto se abandonó al beso, apretándose contra él. Su voz murmuraba en sus venas, enardeciéndolo, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran, ávidos de sus caricias. De pronto notó una dolorosa sensación de vacío que lo dejó confundido, porque sabía que solo él podía llenar aquel vacío.

Sasuke había estado en la casa muchas veces a lo largo de los años, de modo que la ubicación del dormitorio de Naruto no era ningún misterio para él. Lo llevó allí y lo tumbó en la cama, y luego se tendió sobre el, apretándolo contra el colchón. Naruto estuvo a punto de gritar al sentir el intenso placer que le produjo que lo cubriera con su cuerpo. Sasuke estiró un brazo por encima de su cabeza y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche; lo miró, y sus ojos negros se llenaron de satisfacción al ver la mirada de pasión que enturbiaba los ojos del rubio, y el temblor de sus labios carnosos y henchidos por los besos.

Lentamente, metió la rodilla entre las de el y le separó las piernas. Luego acomodó las caderas en el hueco formado por sus muslos. Naruto contuvo el aliento al sentir su erección a través de los pliegues del vestido. Sus ojos se encontraron, y comprendió que Sasuke sabía desde el principio que ese día acabarían en la cama. Estaba harto de esperar, e iba a poseerlo. Había aguardado pacientemente todo el día, dejando que Naruto se acostumbrara a su presencia, pero su paciencia se había agotado, y sabía que a el no le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse. Lo único que le quedaba era el deseo.

-Eres mío -dijo con voz baja y áspera. Se apoyó sobre un codo y con la mano libre le desabrochó los dos botones de la cintura, abriéndole el vestido con la determinación de un hombre que desenvolviera un regalo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. La seda se deslizó hasta las caderas de Naruto, atrapado por el peso del Pelinegro. Este alzó las caderas y tiró de los bordes del vestido para abrirlo del todo, desnudando sus piernas. Luego, volvió a colocarse sobre el.

Se sentía como si todo el cuerpo fuera a estallarle mientras lo miraba. Naruto no llevaba sujetador, ni combinación. El vestido de seda le había ocultado todo el día el hecho de que lo único que llevaba debajo eran las medias y una diminuta tira de encaje a modo de bragas. Si hubiera sabido que llevaba los pechos desnudos bajo el vestido, no habría podido remediar abrírselo y tocarlos y saborearlos. Su pecho era bonito y suave, su piel satinada, sus pezones del color del coral, pequeños y erectos. Lanzando un áspero gemido, bajó la cabeza y le lamió el pecho, metiéndose un pezón en la boca y amoldando los labios a su carne canela y tersa. Con la mano tomó su otro pecho, acariciándolo suavemente y frotando el pezón con el pulgar. Un gemido entrecortado salió de la garganta de Naruto, y este se arqueó contra su boca, hundiendo las manos en su pelo negro para apretarle la cabeza contra sus pechos. Estos eran tan firmes que casi parecían duros, y su firmeza lo excitaba aún más. Tenía que saborear el otro, rindiéndose a la dulce embriaguez de su olor y su piel.

Naruto se retorcía lentamente bajo él, tirando de su camisa, en un esfuerzo por librarse de la tela que los separaba. Necesitaba sentir el calor y el poder de su piel desnuda contra sus manos, contra su cuerpo, pero las caricias de Sasuke lo estaban enloqueciendo de placer, y no conseguía controlarse lo suficiente como para quitarle la camisa. Cada pasada de su lengua transmitía una oleada de fuego a lo largo de sus nervios, desde los pezones a la entrepierna, y se sentía incapaz de hacer nada, salvo entregarse a aquella sensación.

Entonces él lo soltó y, poniéndose de rodillas, se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. La siguieron los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y los calzoncillos, que salieron volando de la cama. Sasuke se arrodilló entre sus muslos abiertos. Le quitó las medias y las bragas, dejándolo abierto y vulnerable.

Por primera vez, Naruto sintió miedo. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y el sexo no le había re-portado ningún placer durante su matrimonio. Sasuke se inclinó sobre el, abriéndole un poco más las piernas, y el donel sintió el primer empellón de su carne desnuda mientras se colocaba para penetrarlo. Él era tan grande que su cuerpo musculoso dominaba por entero el de el, mucho más menudo y delicado. sabía por experiencia que un doncel estaba indefenso frente a la fuerza mucho mayor de un hombre. Uchiha era más fuerte que la mayoría, y más grande, y deseaba tanto el acto sexual como lo habían deseado los hombres desde el principio de los tiempos. Era la quintaesencia de la virilidad, la suma de la sexualidad masculina. El pánico se apoderó del ojiazul, y apretó la mano contra él, deslizando los dedos entre el vello negro y rizado que le cubría el pecho. El filo negro del miedo se acercaba cada vez más.

Su voz sonó trémula y suplicante.

-Sasuke, por favor, no me hagas daño.

Él se quedó paralizado. El cuerpo cálido y dulce de Naruto lo llamaba, listo para franquearle la entrada, pero sus ojos parecían implorarle. ¿Esperaba que le hiciera daño? Cielo santo, ¿quién le habría hecho daño? Las semillas de la furia comenzaron a germinar en el fondo de su mente, pero los gritos de su deseo sofocaron su reclamo por el momento. Ahora, debía poseerlo.

-No, Dobe -dijo suavemente, con voz tan cálida y tierna que el miedo se apagó en los ojos de Naruto-. No te haré daño.

Deslizó un brazo bajo el, se apoyó en el codo y lo alzó hasta que sus pezones quedaron enterrados entre el vello de su pecho. De nuevo oyó que el contenía el aliento, lanzando un inconsciente gemido de placer. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de el rubio, turbios y suaves; los de él, como fuego negro, mientras le abría las nalgas y, muy suavemente, con sumo cuidado, empezaba a penetrarlo.

Naruto se estremeció al sentir que una oleada de placer lo invadía, y alzó las piernas para rodearle las caderas. Un gemido suave y voraz escapó de su garganta, y se tapó la boca con la mano para amortiguar el sonido. Él lo miró con ojos ardientes.

-No -musitó-. Quítate la mano de la boca. Quiero oírte, Dobe. Déjame que oiga cuánto te gusta.

Allí, en su interior, seguía sintiendo aquella lenta y ardiente arremetida, y su carne se estremecía mientras intentaba acomodarse a él. El pánico volvió a apoderarse de el.

-¡Para! Sasuke, por favor, no sigas. Me estás... No puedo...

-Shh, shh -susurró él, besándolo en la boca, en los ojos, lamiéndole los lóbulos aterciopelados de las orejas-. Está bien, Dobe, no te preocupes. No te haré daño -siguió tranquilizándolo con besos y suaves murmullos, y a pesar de que su instinto lo empujaba a hundirse en el hasta el fondo, refrenó sus deseos con férrea determinación. No quería hacerle daño. No, después de haber visto el miedo que enturbiaba sus ojos azules. Era tan delicado y suave, y tan apretado a su alrededor, que podía sentir las lentas pulsaciones de su ano ajustándose a él. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció de puro placer.

Naruto estaba excitado, pero no lo suficiente. Sasuke puso en práctica todas las habilidades sexuales que poseía para excitarlo, reteniendo su boca con besos profundos, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente con las manos, y lentamente empezó a moverse dentro de el. Lentamente, conteniéndose, penetrándolo solo superficialmente, a pesar de que con cada movimiento el éxtasis crecía varios grados dentro de él. Lo deseaba con locura.

Naruto sentía que el dominio sobre sí mismo se desvanecía poco a poco, pero no le importaba. El dominio no importaba, nada importaba salvo el fuego que consumía su cuerpo y su mente, elevándose hasta que toda conciencia de sí desapareció y no fue nada más que un cuerpo de doncel, que se retorcía y palpitaba bajo un hombre. Una poderosa tensión atenazó su cuerpo, crispándolo, mientras aquel fuego lo arrastraba inexorablemente. Se estaba consumiendo, retorciéndose, inerme, mientras de su boca escapaban suaves sollozos implorantes que la boca de Sasuke sofocaba mientras con la mano acariciaba su pene al tiempo que lo penetraba. Naruto tembló un instante en la cresta de una ola inmensa; luego se sumergió en aquel placer avasallador. Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras lo penetraba profundamente, dándole todo el placer de que era capaz.

Cuando todo acabó, Naruto se encontró débil y lloroso, empapado por el sudor de ambos.

-No lo sabía -dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara. Él murmuró algo, abrazándolo con fuerza un momento, pero seguía dentro de el, y ya no podía contenerse más. Deslizando las manos bajo sus caderas, lo alzó para que recibiera sus poderosas y profundas embestidas.

Entonces fue el quien lo abrazó, acogiéndolo en su cuerpo, rodeándolo con fuerza con los brazos; el azabache dejó escapar un grito, un sonido áspero y profundo, ciego e insensible a todo, salvo a la fuerza arrolladora de su placer.

Después, guardaron silencio durante largo rato. Sasuke permanecía tumbado sobre el, tan saciado y tranquilo que no soportaba siquiera la idea de moverse, de separar su carne de la entrad de el. No fue hasta que el pelirrubio se movió, gimiendo un poco para tomar aire, que se apoyó sobre los codos y lo miró.

En su cara había escrita una intensa satisfacción, mezclada con ternura y cierta arrogancia masculina. Le apartó un pequeño mechon de la cara, acariciándole las mejillas con los dedos. El estaba pálido y exhausto, pero su cansancio era el de un doncel satisfecho. Sasuke trazó el contorno elegante de sus pómulos con los labios, sacando levemente la lengua para percibir sabores que le produjeron leves estremecimientos de placer.

Luego alzó la cabeza otra vez y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Nunca antes habías disfrutado del sexo, ¿verdad?

El rubor cubrió rápidamente las mejillas de Naruto, que volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada, mirando fijamente la lámpara.

-Lo cual sin duda halaga tu ego.

Se estaba retrayendo, y eso era lo último que quería él. Decidió dejar pasar el asunto por el momento, a pesar de que quedaban muchas preguntas por contestar. En ese momento, lo tenía en sus brazos, débil y esponjado por el placer, y allí lo mantendría hasta que el ojiazul se acostumbrara a él y aceptara su posesión como un hecho.

Ahora era suyo.

Cuidaría de el, hasta lo mimaría. ¿Por qué no? Estaba hecho para que lo mimaran y lo consintieran, al menos hasta cierto punto. Había in-tentado sacar adelante el rancho el solo, y Sasuke apreciaba sus agallas, pero sabía que no estaba hecho para aquel tipo de vida. Una vez que Naruto comprendiera que no tenía que seguir luchando, que él se ocuparía de su bienestar, se tranquilizaría y lo aceptaría como el orden natural de las cosas.

Él no tenía dinero para derrocharlo en viajes caros, ni para cubrirlo de joyas, pero podía ofrecerle confort y seguridad. No solo eso: también podía asegurarle que las sábanas de su cama nunca se enfriarían. Incluso en ese momento, tan poco tiempo después de poseerlo, sentía que el ansia y el deseo volvían a apoderarse de él.

Sin decir palabra empezó de nuevo, arrastrándolo consigo en un oscuro torbellino de deseo y satisfacción. Naruto cerró los ojos lentamente, y su cuerpo se arqueó en brazos de Sasuke. Años atrás, supo instintivamente que sería así, que la fuerza de la pasión del Uchiha borraría hasta su identidad. Que se perdería en sus brazos y sería solamente suyo.

_**Continuara…**_


	5. 5

5.

Naruto se despertó temprano, cuando las primeras luces del amanecer entraban en el dormitorio. Había dormido poco, pero con un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo. La desacostumbrada presencia de un hombre en su cama lo despertó finalmente. Una expresión afligida se apoderó de sus ojos al mirar a Sasuke, que estaba tendido boca abajo, con un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto.

Qué fácil le había puesto las cosas. La idea lo reconcomía cuando se deslizó sigilosamente de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Seguramente dormiría durante horas todavía; ciertamente, apenas había tenido descanso durante la noche.

Le temblaron las piernas al levantarse. Las agujetas que notaba en los muslos y en el interior del cuerpo le recordaron de nuevo lo sucedido esa noche. Cuatro veces. Sasuke lo había poseído cuatro veces, y cada vez el placer parecía haberse intensificado. Ni siquiera en ese momento Naruto podía creer que su cuerpo le hubiera respondido de aquella forma, escapando completamente a su control. Sin embargo, él se había controlado, y también lo había controlado a el, obligándolo a ajustarse al ritmo que imponía para prolongar el placer. Ahora sabía que lo que se decía de él no eran exageraciones.

De alguna manera tenía que asumir el hecho inquietante de que se había convertido por propia voluntad en el último de sus ligues de una noche. Pero lo peor no era afrontar que se había dejado seducir con suma facilidad, sino la angustia que le producía que aquel éxtasis no fuera a durar mucho tiempo. Quizá Sasuke volviera a buscarlo..., pero no se quedaría con el. Con el tiempo se aburriría de el y volvería su mirada dé depredador hacia alguien mas, como siempre hacía.

Y el seguiría amándolo, como siempre había hecho.

Sacó sigilosamente ropa interior limpia de la cómoda, tomó el albornoz del cuarto de baño de la habitación y bajó al que había en la planta baja para darse una ducha. No quería que el ruido del agua corriente lo despertara. En ese momento, precisaba tiempo para sí mismo, tiempo para recuperar la compostura antes de volver a verlo cara a cara. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo actuar.

El agua caliente arrastró parte de la tensión de sus músculos, pero cada vez que daba un paso sentía un dolor leve que le recordaba la fuerza de Sasuke. Después de ducharse, se fue a la cocina y se puso a hacer café. Estaba apoyado contra los armarios, mirando el líquido negro que goteaba en el recipiente de la cafetera eléctrica, cuando el sonido de varios motores llamó su atención. Girándose para mirar por la ventana, vio que las dos camionetas del rancho de Sasuke entraban en la explanada de enfrente de la casa. De ellas descen-dieron los mismos hombres que estuvieron allí el día anterior; uno de ellos vio el coche del pelinegro aparcado frente a la casa y le dio un codazo a su compañero en las costillas, señalándoselo. Pese a la distancia a la que se encontraba, Naruto pudo oír las risas amortiguadas, y no necesitó mucha imaginación para imaginarse los comentarios. El jefe había vuelto a marcar un gol. Al cabo de veinticuatro horas, todo el condado estaría al corriente. Como solía ocurrirles a los hombres de cualquier parte del mundo, aquellos vaqueros se sentían orgullosos, y al mismo tiempo un tanto celosos, de las escapadas sexuales de su jefe, y contarían el cuento una y otra vez.

Aturdido, Naruto volvió a mirar la cafetera; cuando acabó, llenó una taza grande y la agarró con una mano para calentarse los dedos, que tenía helados. Debía de ser por los nervios por lo que tenía las manos tan frías. Subió sigilosamente las escaleras y se asomó a la habitación, preguntándose si todavía estaría durmiendo.

No lo estaba, aunque, evidentemente, hacía solo unos instantes que se había despertado. Se incorporó sobre un codo y se pasó las manos por el pelo revuelto, achicando los ojos al ver que Naruto lo miraba con fijeza. A el le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sasuke parecía un rufián, con el pelo desordenado, la mandíbula ensombrecida y el torso desnudo y moreno, en el que sobresalían los músculos de acero que nunca se encontraban en un hombre de negocios. Naruto no sabía qué esperaba ver en su expresión: deseo, tal vez, o incluso afecto. Pero, fuera lo que fuese lo que esperaba ver, no estaba allí. Su semblante era tan pétreo como siempre. Parecía calibrarlo con aquella mirada entornada que la hacía estremecerse. Naruto podía sentir que esperaba que fuera el quien hiciera el primer movimiento, que dijera algo.

Le temblaban las piernas, pero consiguió no derramar el café al entrar en la habitación. Su voz sonó solo levemente crispada.

-Felicidades. Las malas lenguas no te hacen justicia. Madre mía, eres un auténtico campeón cuando decides marcar un gol. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió resistirme. Ahora ya puedes irte a casa y hacer otra muesca en la cabecera de tu cama.

Sasuke achicó aún más los ojos. Se sentó, sin prestar atención al hecho de que la sábana se le había deslizado por debajo de la cintura, y extendió una mano, pidiéndole la taza de café. Cuando Naruto se la dio, le dio la vuelta y bebió por el mismo sitio por el que el había bebido. Luego volvió a entregársela, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Siéntate.

El doncel dio un ligero respingo al oír su voz matutina, áspera y enronquecida. Sasuke lo notó y estiró un brazo para agarrarlo de la muñeca, haciendo que el café oscilara peligrosamente cerca del borde de la taza. Suave pero inexorablemente, lo obligó a sentarse frente a él, en el borde de la cama.

Siguió agarrándolo de la muñeca, acariciándole suavemente los finos huesos de la articulación y la delicada tracería de las venas.

-Para que te enteres, yo no hago muescas en el cabecero de la cama. ¿Es eso lo que te ha hecho levantarte tan temprano?

Naruto se encogió levemente de hombros, poniéndose a la defensiva, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Había vuelto a replegarse. Sasuke lo miró con gravedad, intentando descifrar su expresión. Recordó su miedo de esa noche, y se preguntó quién se lo habría inculcado. La rabia comenzó a bullir en su interior al pensar que algún canalla había abusado de el en la cama, haciéndole daño. Los donceles eran igual o mas vulnerables que las mujeres cuando hacían el amor, y Naruto, especialmente, carecía de fuerzas para protegerse. Debía conseguir que le hablara de ello, o se cerraría a él completamente.

-Llevabas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, ¿verdad? -el ojiazul volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si se escondiera tras aquel gesto. Sasuke probó otra vez, mirándolo a la cara-. Antes no disfrutabas del sexo -afirmó.

Finalmente, el clavó los ojos en los suyos, con una expresión cautelosa y resentida.

-¿Qué quieres, una medalla? Sabes perfectamente que ha sido la primera vez que he... disfrutado.

-¿Y por qué no disfrutabas antes?

-Quizá porque necesitaba acostarme con un semental -dijo el, burlona.

-No digas eso, por favor -dijo él, disgustado-. ¿Quién te hizo daño? ¿Por qué te da miedo el sexo?

-A mí no me da miedo -dijo, turbado por la idea de que Gaara lo hubiera amedrantado hasta tal punto-. Es solo que... bueno, hacía mucho tiempo, y tú eres un hombre muy grande... -su voz se desvaneció, y de pronto se puso muy colorado y apartó la mirada de él.

Uchiha lo observó pensativamente. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había aprendido de el la noche anterior y esa mañana, era casi un milagro que no le hubiera partido la cara cuando le sugirió que se convirtiera en su puta para pagar la deuda. También se preguntó si las malas lenguas no habrían exagerado su papel en la ruptura del matrimonio de Neji Hyuga. Al fin y al cabo, un doncel que no disfrutaba del sexo rara vez era un ligue fácil.

Era un sentimiento de posesión irracional, pero le alegraba que ningún otro hombre lo hubiera hecho gozar como él; aquello le daba cierto derecho sobre el Dobe, le proporcionaba un medio para mantenerlo a su lado. Estaba dispuesto a utilizar cualquier arma que tuviera, porque esa noche se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejarlo marchar. Naruto podía ser altivo, antojadizo y terco; podía ser un consentido y reclamarlo como un derecho, pero él parecía haber decidido que él tenía el deber de complacerla. Era orgulloso y difícil, intentaba siempre construir un muro de piedra a su alrededor para mantenerlo a distancia, como un principe que se protegiera de los campesinos, pero Sasuke no podía hartarse de el. Cuando hacían el amor, no eran ya el princesito y el patán; eran un hombre y su doncel, retozando juntos y revolcándose, gimiendo de éxtasis. Él nunca había deseado tanto a un doncel, nunca se había sentido tan excitado, hasta el punto de que sentía que nada ni nadie podía apartarlo de el.

Naruto parecía pensar que la noche anterior no había significado nada para él, que el amanecer le había puesto punto y final a su aventura. Pero debía prepararse para una sorpresa. Ya que se había entregado a él, Sasuke no pensaba soltarlo. Había aprendido a batallar por conservar lo que era suyo, pero su lucha obsesiva por convertir su rancho en uno de los más grandes de Florida no era nada comparada con el intenso sentimiento de posesión que lo unía a Naruto.

Finalmente le soltó la muñeca, y el rubio se levantó con impaciencia, apartándose de su persona. Bebió un sorbo de café y posó los ojos en la ventana.

-A tus hombres les ha hecho mucha gracia ver tu coche ahí fuera. No sabía que iban a venir. Creía que ya habían acabado de reparar la cerca.

Indiferente a su desnudez, Sasuke apartó la sábana y salió de la cama.

-No, no han acabado. Acabarán hoy, y mañana llevarán el ganado a los pastos del este -calló, y luego preguntó con tono ecuánime-. ¿Te molesta que lo sepan?

-Sí, me molesta que bromeen sobre mí cuando estén de borrachera. Puede que esto engrandezca tu imagen un poco más, pero yo solo seré tu último ligue de una noche.

-Bueno, todo el mundo sabrá que no es así cuando te vengas a vivir a mi casa, ¿no crees? -dijo él con arrogancia, entrando en el cuarto de baño-. ¿Cuánto tardarás en recoger tus cosas?

Naruto se giró para mirarlo, atónito, pero él ya había desaparecido en el cuarto de baño. Al instante siguiente oyó el ruido de la ducha. ¿Irse a vivir a su casa? ¡Aquello era el colmo de la arrogancia! Naruto se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando la puerta del baño y esperando a que saliera mientras intentaba reprimir la inquietante sensación de que se estaba deslizando rápidamente por una abrupta pendiente. El control sobre su vida se le estaba escapando de las manos, y no sabía si podía impedirlo. No se debía únicamente a que Sasuke fuera un hombre dominante, que lo era; el problema era que, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba que las cosas fueran de otro modo, sentía debilidad por él. Deseaba ser capaz de arrojarse sencillamente en sus brazos y dejarle que lo abrazara, descansar contra su cuerpo y dejar que él se ocupara de todo. Estaba tan cansado, física y mentalmente... Pero, si lo dejaba todo en sus manos, ¿qué pasaría cuando se cansara de el? Naruto volvería a encontrarse en el punto de partida, pero tendría que añadir a sus problemas un corazón roto.

El agua de la ducha dejó de correr. Una imagen de Sasuke se formó en su mente: desnudo, poderosamente masculino, empapado de agua. Secándose con las toallas. Llenando el cuarto de baño con su olor y su presencia. No parecería menguado, ni ridículo en aquel cuarto de baño blanco y rosa, ni le importaría haberse lavado con su jabón perfumado. Era tan intensamente masculino que, en ambientes femeninos, su virilidad se acentuaba.

Naruto empezó a temblar, pensando en las cosas que le había hecho esa noche, en cómo lo había hecho sentirse. No sabía que su cuerpo fuera tan maleable, que pudiera hallar tanto gozo en que lo poseyeran, y a pesar de que la idea de que un hombre poseyera físicamente a una mujer o doncel estaba pasada de moda, eso era precisamente lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Naruto lo sentía instintivamente, a un nivel profundo, y aquella sensación le había calado en los huesos.

Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño llevando solamente una toalla enrollada alrededor de las caderas, cuya tela aterciopelada, mullida y blanca contrastaba vivamente con la morenez de su abdomen. Su pelo todavía relucía, mojado; unas cuantas gotas brillaban sobre sus anchos hombros, y en los rizos que ensombrecían su amplio pecho. A Naruto se le quedó la boca seca. Su vello corporal seguía la forma de un árbol de la vida, con penachos bajo los brazos y rizos sobre el pecho, estrechándose luego en una línea que bajaba por su vientre antes de volver a abrirse en el pubis. Tenía la constitución física de un atleta, y Naruto deseó tocarlo, pasar las palmas de las manos por todo su cuerpo.

Él le lanzó una mirada dura y directa.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y empieza a recoger tus cosas.

-No voy a hacerlo -dijo Naruto, intentando infundir firmeza a su voz.

-¿No querrás que te lleve a mi casa solo con esa bata que llevas puesta? -le advirtió él suavemente.

-Sasuke... -le interrumpió, y luego hizo un ademán de desaliento con la mano-. No quiero liarme contigo.

-Ya es un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso -dijo él.

-Lo sé -musitó-. Lo de anoche no debió ocurrir.

-¿Pero qué dices, Dobe? Debió ocurrir hace mucho tiempo -irritado, tiró la toalla al suelo y recogió sus calzoncillos-. Que te mudes a mi casa es lo más razonable. Yo suelo trabajar doce horas al día, a veces más. A veces estoy en pie toda la noche. Luego, a última hora de la tarde, tengo que ocuparme del papeleo. Bueno, tú ya sabes lo que cuesta llevar un rancho. ¿Cuándo iba a verte? ¿Una vez a la semana? Tendría suerte si pudiéramos enrollarnos de vez en cuando.

-¿Y qué hay de mi rancho? ¿Quién se encargará de él mientras yo espero de brazos cruzados a que a ti te entren ganas de darte un revolcón?

Él lanzó una breve y áspera carcajada.

-Nene, si te tumbas cada vez que me entren ganas, te pasarás un año en posición decubito prono. Me excito cada vez que te miro.

Naruto miró involuntariamente la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y una oleada de calor lo inundó al ver la prueba de sus palabras abultando la tela blanca de sus calzoncillos. Apartó la mirada bruscamente, tragando saliva para aliviar la repentina tirantez de su garganta.

-Debo ocuparme de mi rancho -repitió tozudamente, como si aquellas fueran palabras mágicas que pudieran mantenerlo a raya.

Él se puso los pantalones. La impaciencia ahondaba las arrugas que flanqueaban su boca.

-Yo me ocuparé de los dos ranchos. Afróntalo, Naruto. Necesitas ayuda. No puedes hacerlo tú solo.

-Puede que no, pero debo intentarlo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? -dijo con desesperación-. Nunca he tenido un trabajo, nunca he hecho nada para ganarme la vida, pero estoy intentando aprender. Tú estás empeñado en tomar el relevo de mi padre y encargarte de todo, en llevar las riendas tú solo, pero ¿qué será de mí cuando te canses y te vayas con alguien mas? Seguiré sin saber cómo salir adelante.

Sasuke, que se estaba subiendo la cremallera, se quedó paralizado y lo miró fijamente. Maldición, ¿qué creía que iba a hacer con el? ¿Echarlo a patadas con un «ha sido divertido, pero me he cansado de ti»? Si algún día, al mirarlo, no lo deseaba, se aseguraría de que el pudiera mantenerse y de que el rancho funcionara y fuera rentable. El deseo que sentía por el ojiazul lo consumía como un fuego devorador, a veces adormecido, pero nunca extinguido. Lo había deseado cuando tenía dieciocho años y era demasiado joven para él, y seguía deseándolo.

Controló su enfado y se limitó a decir:

-Yo cuidaré de ti.

El esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

-Ya.

Por experiencia, sabía que la gente solo miraba por sí misma. Los padres de Gaara lo habían protegido para evitar que el escándalo salpicara su nombre. Su padre, a pesar del amor que le tenía, había ignorado su llamada de auxilio porque no quería saber que su hijo era infeliz; le había resultado más cómodo pensar que estaba exagerando. La denuncia que presentó desapareció porque un juez decidió que le convenía hacerse amigo de los poderosos Sabaku. La asisetenta de Gaara, Matsuri, miraba hacia otro lado porque necesitaba aquel trabajo tranquilo y bien pagado. Naruto no los culpaba, pero había aprendido que no debía esperar ayuda de nadie, ni confiarle su vida a los demás.

Sasuke recogió su camisa del suelo, con expresión sombría y enfurecida.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga por escrito?

El pelirrubio se frotó la frente, cansado. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a que desobedecieran sus órdenes. Si le decía que sí, confirmaría lo que pensaba de el desde el principio: que podía comprar su cuerpo. Tal vez incluso quería que dijera que sí; así, Naruto se encontraría a su merced, como si fuera de su propiedad. Por fin, dijo:

-No, no es eso lo que quiero.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres?, maldita sea.

Solo su amor. Pasar el resto de su vida con él. Nada más. Pero lo mismo daba desear la luna.

-Quiero hacerlo solo.

El semblante de Sasuke se suavizó.

-No puedes.

-Puedo intentarlo.

Por más que le pesara, Sasuke sabía que debía respetar su deseo de intentarlo, aunque la naturaleza y la lógica dijeran que no lo conseguiría. Naruto no era lo bastante fuerte físicamente como para hacer aquel trabajo, y no tenía recursos financieros; estaba metido en un atolladero tan profundo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir de él solo con sus fuerzas. Se mataría a trabajar, tal vez incluso se haría daño, pero al final daría lo mismo y tendría que buscar a alguien que lo ayudara. Lo único que Sasuke podía hacer era esperar, intentar vigilarlo, y estar preparado para intervenir cuando todo se derrumbara a su alrededor. Para entonces, Naruto se alegraría de tener un hombro en el que apoyarse y de asumir su lugar en la vida.

Pero el azabache no pensaba apartarse y permitirle que hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado esa noche. Ahora era suyo, y debía hacerselo entender antes de marcharse. Aquella idea tenía que quedar grabada a fuego en la carne de Naruto, como lo estaba en la suya. Quizá hiciera falta una demostración a plena luz del día para constatarlo. Sasuke dejó caer la camisa y lentamente se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, sin dejar de mirarlo. Cuando se marchara, habría dejado su caricia impresa en el cuerpo del doncel, y su sabor en la boca de este, y el lo sentiría, lo saborearía, pensaría en él cada vez que se metiera en la cama sin él.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con asombro y el rubor coloreó sus pómulos. Miró con nerviosismo la cama, y luego a él.

Naruto notó que el corazón empezaba a martillearle contra la caja torácica. Quería sentir la firmeza de su pecho otra vez, notar cómo se endurecían sus pezones en su boca. Naruto susurró su nombre cuando se bajó los pantalones y se acercó a el, agarrándolo por la cintura, que era tan fina que parecía que iba romperse si no tenía cuidado.

Al inclinarse hacia el, Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sasuke se apoderó al instante de su garganta expuesta, trazando con la lengua un sendero ardiente a lo largo del rubio. Naruto había intentado negar la importancia de lo que había ocurrido, pero su cuerpo respondía febrilmente a las caricias de Sasuke, arqueándose contra él en busca del éxtasis ciego que le había proporcionado esa noche. Ya no podía escudarse en la ignorancia. Sasuke creaba adicción, y el ya estaba enganchado. Cuando lo tumbó sobre la cama, cubriéndolo con su desnudez enardecida, ni siquiera se le ocurrió mostrar resistencia.

-¿Tomas la píldora?

-No.

-¿Cuánto falta para que tengas la regla?

-Poco. No te preocupes. Hoy no estoy en periodo fértil.

-Ya. Será mejor que vayas a que te receten la píldora.

-No puedo tomarla. Ya lo intenté. Y me pasaba todo el día vomitando, como si estuviera embarazado.

-Entonces, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa. ¿Quieres ocuparte tú, o prefieres que lo haga yo?

Naruto no dejaba de recordar aquella conversación; el ojinegro no podía haber dejado más claro que quería que su relación durara. Se había comportado con tanta naturalidad que Naruto no había reparado en ello hasta ese momento, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que al decir que el se encargaría, había reconocido y aceptado su derecho a hacerle el amor. No se dio cuenta hasta que él lo besó y se marchó en el coche de que en sus ojos había un brillo de satisfacción que no tenía nada que ver con el placer físico.

Naruto tenía que revisar un poco de papeleo y se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea, pero solo consiguió aturdirse más aún. El montoncillo de facturas sin pagar crecía cada vez más, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir dándoles largas a sus acreedores. Debía cebar al ganado antes de venderlo, pero no tenía dinero para pienso. Una y otra vez intentó calcular cuánto le costaría comprarlo, comparando el resultado con el dinero extra que conseguiría si vendía el ganado con un peso mayor. Un ranchero experimentado lo habría sabido enseguida, pero ella solo disponía de los libros de cuentas que llevaba su padre, y no sabía si eran muy precisos. A su padre le entusiasmaba el rancho, pero para llevarlo siempre había dependido del consejo de su capataz.

Podía preguntarle a Sasuke, pero este aprovecharía la ocasión para repetirle que no podía hacerlo el solo.

El teléfono sonó, y Naruto contestó distraídamente.

-Naruto, querido...

Sintió una náusea y apretó el botón, cortando la comunicación. Le temblaban las manos cuando colgó el aparato. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? ¡Habían pasado dos años! Tiempo suficiente para que superara aquella obsesión enfermiza.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, atronando sus oídos una y otra vez. Contó las llamadas con una especie de angustia helada, preguntándose cuán-do dejaría de llamar, o si sus nervios estallarían primero. ¿Y si seguía llamando? Tendría que marcharse de la casa, o se volvería loco. Contestó cuando el teléfono sonó por décimoctava vez.

-Querido, no me cuelgues otra vez, por favor -susurró Gaara-. Te quiero tanto. Tengo que hablar contigo o me volveré loco.

Eran las palabras de un amante, pero Naruto temblaba de espanto. Gaara ya estaba loco. ¿Cuántas veces le había susurrado palabras de amor momentos después de un arrebato de cólera, mientras el se encontraba rígido de miedo, con el cuerpo dolorido por un golpe? Pero entonces le pedía perdón por haberle hecho daño, y le decía una y otra vez que lo quería y que no podía vivir sin el.

Tenía los labios tan rígidos que apenas pudo formar las palabras.

-Por favor, déjame en paz. No quiero hablar contigo.

-No digas eso. Sabes cuánto te quiero. Nadie te ha querido como te quiero yo.

-Lo siento -logró decir el.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-No voy a hablar contigo, Gaara. Voy a colgar.

-¿Por qué no podemos hablar? ¿Es que hay alguien contigo?

La mano de Naruto se quedó paralizada, incapaz de apartar el teléfono de su oreja y colgarlo. Como un conejillo aturdido por la mirada hipnótica de una serpiente, esperó sin atreverse a respirar, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¡Naruto! ¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?

-No -musitó-. Estoy solo.

-¡Mientes! Por eso no quieres hablar conmigo. Tu amante está ahí, contigo, escuchando cada palabra que dices.

Confundido, notó en su voz que se ponía furiosa, y, a pesar de que sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría contener su rabia, no pudo remediar intentarlo.

-Te lo prometo, estoy solo.

Para su sorpresa, Gaara guardó silencio. Sin embargo, podía oír su respiración agitada tan claramente como si estuviera a su lado.

-Está bien, te creeré. Si vuelves conmigo, te creeré.

-No puedo...

-Hay otro hombre, ¿verdad? Siempre lo supe. No conseguí atraparte, pero siempre lo supe.

-No. No hay nadie. Estoy completamente solo, trabajando en el despacho de papá -dijo atropelladamente, cerrando los ojos mientras mentía. Le había dicho la verdad literal, que estaba solo, pero aun así le había mentido. Siempre había habido otro hombre en su corazón, enterrado al fondo de su mente.

De pronto, la voz de Gaara sonó temblorosa.

-No podría soportar que quisieras a otro, amor mío. No podría soportarlo. Júrame que estás solo.

-Te lo juro. Estoy completamente solo, te lo juro.

-Te quiero -musitó Gaara, y colgó.

Naruto corrió apresuradamente al baño. Allí vomitó hasta que los músculos del estómago le dolieron del esfuerzo. No podía soportar aquello otra vez; haría que cambiaran el número de teléfono, que lo borraran del listín. Apoyándose en el lavabo, se limpió la cara con una toalla húmeda y miró su pálido reflejo en el espejo. No tenía dinero para hacer que le cambiaran el número y la borraran de la guía telefónica.

Una carcajada trémula escapó de sus labios. Según iban las cosas, pronto le cortarían el teléfono porque no podía pagar la factura. Eso lo arreglaría todo. Gaara no podría llamarlo si no tenía teléfono. Quizás estar arruinado tuviera alguna ventaja, después de todo.

Ignoraba qué haría si Gaara se presentaba en persona para llevárselo a Filadelfia, adonde, según él, pertenecía. Si alguna vez había pertenecido a algún sitio, era a aquel rancho, porque Sasuke estaba allí. Quizá no pudiera ir a conciertos de música clásica, ni a esquiar a Suiza, ni de compras a París. No le importaba en ese momento, ni le había importado antes. Todas esas cosas eran placenteras, pero carecían de importancia. Pagar las facturas sí tenía importancia. Y ocuparse del ganado, también.

Gaara era capaz de cualquier cosa. En parte era tan civilizado que resultaba difícil de creer que pudiera llegar a ponerse violento. La gente que lo conocía de toda la vida pensaba que era uno de los hombres más agradables sobre la faz de la tierra. Y podía serlo, pero había otra parte de él que sufría enfermizos ataques de celos.

Si iba a buscarlo, si tenía que verlo otra vez cara a cara... si lo tocaba aunque fuera inadvertidamente... sabía que no podría soportarlo.

La última vez había sido la peor.

Entonces sus padres estaban en Europa. Gaara aceptó una invitación para asistir a una cena con algunos de sus socios y clientes. Y tuvo mucho cuidado durante el transcurso de la velada para no decir o hacer algo que su marido pudiera considerar un coqueteo, pero no fue suficiente. De camino a casa, el pelirrojo empezó con el sermón de costumbre: que si le había sonreído mucho a fulano de tal; que si se le había insinuado; que por qué no lo admitía; que si había visto las miradas que se lanzaban...

Cuando llegaron a casa, Naruto estaba preparado para huir, si era necesario, pero Gaara pareció calmarse y se encerró en el despacho. El se fue a la cama, tan agotado por una mezcla de tensión y alivio que se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

Luego, de pronto, la luz se encendió y Gaara apareció ante el, con el rostro demudado por la rabia, gritándole. Aterrorizado, Naruto se despertó gritando, sobresaltado, y trató de desasirse cuando él lo sacó a rastras de la cama y empezó a desgarrarle el camisón. Pero no pudo hacer nada por defenderse. El de ojos aguamarina le arrancó el camisón y empezó a azotarlo con el cinturón, cuya hebilla laceraba su carne una y otra vez.

Cuando lo dejó, estaba cubierto de cardenales y de multitud de pequeños cortes sangrantes causados por la hebilla. Había gritado tanto que no podía hablar. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados de llorar que apenas podía abrirlos. Todavía podía recordar el silencio mientras Gaara permanecía de pie junto a la cama, jadeando y mirándolo fijamente. Luego, cayó de rodillas y escondió la cara entre su pelo revuelto.

-Te quiero tanto... -dijo.

Esa noche, mientras él dormía, salió de la casa sigilosamente y tomó un taxi que lo llevó a la sala de urgencias del hospital. Habían pasado dos años, pero todavía podían verse las pequeñas cicatrices blanquecinas en su espalda, sus nalgas y sus muslos. Se borrarían con el tiempo, haciéndose invisibles, pero la cicatriz que en su mente había dejado el miedo no se desvanecería nunca. Todos sus demonios tenían el rostro de Gaara.

Pero ahora no podía huir de él; no tenía ningún otro sitio al que ir, ningún lugar donde quisiera estar. Legalmente, era libre; Gaara no podía obligarlo a volver. Legalmente, Naruto podía impedirle que lo llamara. Lo estaba acosando; podía obtener una orden judicial prohibiéndole que se comunicara con el.

Pero no lo haría, a no ser que él lo forzara a hacerlo. Abrió los ojos y miró su reflejo otra vez. Era una situación clásica. El psicólogo del hospital se lo había dicho. No quería que nadie se enterara de que su marido lo maltrataba; sería humillante, como si de alguna forma fuera culpa suya. No quería que la gente se compadeciera de el, no quería que hablaran de el, y, sobre todo, no quería que Sasuke se enterara. Todo aquello era demasiado espantoso, y se sentía avergonzado.

De pronto, sintió que las paredes se cerraban sobre el, asfixiándolo. Tenía que salir de allí y hacer algo, o empezaría a llorar, y no quería que eso ocurriera. Si empezaba a llorar, no sería capaz de parar.

Se montó en la vieja camioneta y condujo por los prados,. mirando los tramos de valla nueva que habían colocado los hombres de Sasuke. Ya habían acabado y regresado a sus tareas habituales. Al día siguiente, llevarían los caballos y trasladarían el ganado a los pastos más verdes. Las reses se saciarían sin tener que andar apenas, y ganarían peso.

Mientras volvía hacia la casa, notó que la hierba estaba muy crecida y que la explanada estaba llena de malas hierbas. Hasta tal punto, que podía llevar el ganado a pastar allí, en vez de al prado. Había dejado abandonada la explanada, pero ahora, gracias a Sasuke tendría tiempo y energía para arreglarla.

Sacó el cortacésped y lo pasó por la explanada, arriba y abajo, luchando para hacerlo avanzar por entre la hierba crecida. Pequeños montones verdes iban quedado tras el, alienados en pulcras hileras. Cuando acabó, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y arrancó las malas hierbas que habían crecido junto a la casa. El ejercicio físico actuó como un sedante, suavizando el filo del miedo y, finalmente, difuminándolo del todo. No había razón para tener miedo. Gaara no iba a hacerle nada.

Pero, esa noche, inconscientemente, temía irse a la cama, y se preguntaba si se pasaría la noche adormilado, despertándose sobresaltado cada pocos minutos, con el corazón acelerado por el miedo, esperando que aquel demonio emergiera gritando de la oscuridad y lo arrancara de la cama. No quería que Gaara tuviera aquel poder sobre el, pero los recuerdos de aquella noche seguían mortificándolo. Algún día se libraría de ellos. Lo sabía. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Cuando finalmente subió las escaleras de mala gana y se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, se sintió inundado por una oleada de recuerdos que lo hizo estremecerse. No esperaba aquella reacción; había estado pensando en Gaara, pero era Sasuke quien dominaba el ambiente de la habitación. Su ex marido nunca había puesto los pies allí. Sasuke había dormido en aquella cama. Se había duchado en el cuarto de baño. La estancia estaba llena de su presencia.

El había yacido bajo él en aquella cama, retorciéndose y arqueándose de placer. Recordaba la expresión tensa y salvaje de su cara y la ternura de sus caricias. Se estremeció al recordar cómo lo había tocado, los lugares que sus caricias habían descubierto.

Entonces comprendió que Sasuke le había dado algo más que placer. Hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente de que temía a los hombres, pero así era, en un nivel profundo de su psique. En los dos años que habían pasado desde su divorcio, no había salido con nadie, y había conseguido ocultar la verdad a sí mismo formando parte de una pandilla en la que también había hombres. Porque se reía con ellos, esquiaba y nadaba con ellos, se había convencido de que Gaara no lo había traumatizado del todo, a fin de cuentas. El era fuerte; podía dejar todo aquello tras de sí sin culpar a todos los hombres por lo que uno solo había hecho.

Y, en realidad, no los culpaba, pero temía su fuerza. Aunque nunca había sufrido un ataque de pánico si un hombre lo tocaba por casualidad, sabía que le desagradaba y que siempre se apartaba, asqueado.

Quizás habría sido también así con Sasuke, si su prolongada obsesión por él no la hubiera predispuesto a aceptar sus caricias. Pero lo deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, como un niño que llorara por la luna, que el deseo se había impuesto a la repugnancia instintiva.

Y él se había mostrado tierno, cuidadoso y generoso al darle placer. En el futuro, su pasión quizá se hiciera más ruda, pero esa noche se había forjado entre ellos un vínculo de confianza física que nunca se rompería.

Por fin se quedó dormido, y ninguna pesadilla turbó su sueño. Hasta dormido, sentía los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. 6

6.

Esperaba que Sasuke se contara entre los hombres que acudieron al rancho al día siguiente, montados a caballo, para llevar el ganado a los pastos del este, y una aguda punzada de desilusión lo atravesó al ver que no había ido. Luego, cuando salió a cabalgar con ellos, el entusiasmo se impuso a la desilusión. Nunca había hecho nada semejante con anterioridad y, por corta que fuera la salida, se sentía excitado como un niño, con la cara resplandeciente, cuando salió corriendo y se detuvo frente a los hombres a caballo.

-Quiero ayudar -anunció, y sus ojos azules brillaron al sol temprano de la mañana. Se sentía rebosante de energía.

Suigetsu Hozuki, el lacónico capataz de Sasuke, lo miró con la consternación pintada en el rostro curtido por la intemperie. El jefe les había dado órdenes precisas de no permitir que Naruto hiciera ningún trabajo, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño. Suigetsu no recordaba que el jefe hubiera deseado nunca que alguien no trabajara.

Pero las órdenes eran las órdenes, y los hombres que valoraban su trabajo no ignoraban las del jefe.

En realidad, no esperaba encontrar ningún obstáculo para ponerlas en práctica. Por algún motivo, no se imaginaba al elegante Naruto Uzumaki trabajando en el rancho, y menos aún dando brincos de alegría por la sola idea de hacerlo. Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? Se aclaró la garganta, remolón, sin ganas de hacer algo que pudiera borrar la hermosa sonrisa de Naruto, pero con menos ganas aún de meterse en un lío con Uchiha.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Tiene algún caballo? -preguntó, sabiendo que no lo tenía.

La cara resplandeciente de Naruto se ensombreció, y luego volvió a iluminarse.

-Llevaré la camioneta -dijo, y corrió hacia el establo. Atónito, Suigetsu lo vio alejarse, mientras los hombres que lo acompañaban mascullaban maldiciones.

¿Y ahora qué? No podía sacarlo de la camioneta a la fuerza y decirle que se quedara en casa. Ni siquiera creía que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar órdenes de nadie, y además tenía la impresión de que el jefe se comportaba de manera muy posesiva con el rubito. Suigetsu trabajaba con reses, de modo que tendía a expresar sus pensamientos en términos animales. Un semental no permitía que otro se acercara a su yegua, y el instinto de posesión y apareamiento seguía vivo y coleando en los seres humanos. No, no pensaba obligar a aquel doncel a hacer nada y arriesgarse a que Uchiha le arrancara la cabeza por tocarlo. Si tenía que elegir, prefería que el jefe se enfadara por que no hubiera seguido sus órdenes a que se pusiera furioso porque alguien había puesto las manos encima a su doncel, y hasta quizá lo hubiera hecho enfadar o llorar.

Al pensar que podía echarse a llorar, se decidió en un periquete. Como casi todos los hombres que no tenían muchas relaciones con mujeres o donceles, le entraba el pánico ante la sola idea de que pudieran llorar. Uchiha podía irse al infierno. Por lo que a Suigetsu concernía, Naruto podía hacer lo que se le antojara.

Quitarse de encima la carga de hacerlo todo el solo hacía que Naruto lo viera de forma distinta. Disfrutaba del sol, del lento avance de las vacas, que mugían, quejándose del esfuerzo, de la sincronización con que trabajaban los vaqueros y sus caballos. Iba traqueteando por el prado con la vieja camioneta, que no servía para volver al redil a las vacas descarriadas, pero cuyo ruido hacía marchar hacia delante al rebaño. El único problema era que el ir a la zaga suponía tragarse todo el polvo que levantaba el rebaño.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los vaqueros le ofreciera amablemente conducir la camioneta para darle un descanso del polvo. Naruto se montó en su caballo sin pensárselo dos veces. Le encantaba montar; al principio, fue la única cosa de la vida en el rancho que le gustaba. Enseguida descubrió que montar por placer era muy diferente a montar un caballo entrenado para el pastoreo. El animal no esperaba que le dijera qué tenía que hacer. Cuando una vaca se salía del rebaño, el caballo iba tras ella, y Naruto tenía que componérselas para seguir sus movimientos. Sin embargo, pronto se hizo con él y al cabo de un rato casi deseaba que una res se extraviara, solo por el placer de salir tras ella.

Suigetsu empezó a maldecir para su rebozo al ver al enorme caballo gris cruzando el prado. Maldición, lo que faltaba.

Sasuke miraba la camioneta con furia apenas reprimida mientras cabalgaba, pero era imposible que la figura de anchos hombros que iba en ella fuera Naruto. Incrédulo, miró a los jinetes y su mirada de pronto se iluminó al posarse sobre uno, muy esbelto, cuyo pelo rubio volaba bajo el sombrero. Tiró de las riendas al acercarse a Suigetsu, apretó la mandíbula y miró fijamente a su capataz.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó con voz crispada.

El de sonrisa puntiaguda se rascó la mandíbula y, al girar la cabeza, vio que Naruto se quitaba el sombrero y lo agitaba en dirección a una ternera extraviada.

-Lo intenté -masculló. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke y se encontró con sus ojos achicados. Y luego decían que los ojos negros no podían ser fríos-. Demonios, jefe, es su camioneta y su rancho. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Atarlo?

-No está en la camioneta -dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno, es que ahí detrás había tanto polvo que... ¡ah, diablos!

Suigetsu dejó de intentar excusarse y salió detrás de una vaca descarriada. Sasuke lo dejó marchar y se dirigió hacia Naruto. Arreglaría cuentas con el peliblanco más tarde, a pesar de que su cólera empezaba a desvanecerse. En realidad, Naruto no estaba haciendo nada peligroso, aunque le molestara verlo cubierto de polvo.

Al ver que se acercaba, Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa tan alegre que Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así desde que había vuelto, pero hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de cómo añoraba aquella sonrisa. Naruto parecía feliz.

-¿Te diviertes? -preguntó él secamente.

-Sí, mucho -dijo el pelirrrubio con expresión desafiante.

-Esta mañana recibí una llamada del abogado. Pasado mañana lo tendrá todo listo para que vayamos a firmar.

-Estupendo -su rancho perdería una buena porción de terreno, pero al menos quedaría libre de deudas importantes.

Sasuke lo estuvo observando un minuto, apoyando los brazos sobre el pomo de la silla.

-¿Te apetece volver a casa conmigo?

-¿Para tener un revolcón rápido? -preguntó el, arisco, echando fuego por los ojos.

La mirada de Sasuke se posó en su pecho.

-Yo estaba pensando más bien en uno lento.

-¿Para que tus hombres tengan más de qué hablar?

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

-Supongo que no querrás que me escabulla como una serpiente en mitad de la noche. No somos adolescentes, maldita sea.

-No, no lo somos -dijo el. Y luego añadió bruscamente-. No estoy embarazado.

Sasuke no supo si debía sentirse aliviado, o irritado porque aquella noticia significara que pasarían varios días antes de que pudieran hacer el amor de nuevo. Le dieron ganas de maldecir de frustración. Pero, en vez de hacerlo, dijo:

-Por lo menos, no tendremos que esperar un par de semanas, sin saber a qué atenernos.

-No, claro.

El ojiazul ya sabía que era improbable que se hubiera quedado embarazado, pero aun así, esa mañana, al saberlo, había sentido una punzada de desilusión. Dejando aparte el sentido común, una parte de el se preguntaba qué doncel o mujer no querría tener un hijo de Sasuke. Este era tan profundamente viril que los demás hombres palidecían a su lado, como un semental pura sangre comparado con un rebaño de pencos.

El caballo gris se agitó bajo el azabache, y este aquietó al enorme animal con las piernas.

-La verdad es que no tengo tiempo, ni siquiera para uno rápido. He venido a darle instrucciones a Suigetsu y pensaba pasarme por tu casa para decirte dónde iba a estar. Tengo que tomar un vuelo a Miami esta tarde, y estaré fuera un par de días. Si no vengo a tiempo, ve tú en coche a Tampa y firma esos papeles, y yo me pasaré por allí de regreso para firmarlos.

Naruto se giró sobre la silla para mirar su desvencijada camioneta, que traqueteaba detrás del rebaño. Era imposible que aquel trasto lo llevara a ninguna parte de donde no pudiera regresar a pie.

-Creo que esperaré hasta que vuelvas.

-Llévate el Mercedes. Solo tienes que llamar al rancho y Suigetsu hará que te lo traigan un par de hombres. No creo que con ese cacharro que tienes pudieras llegar ni al supermercado.

Aquello podía haber sido un gesto entre amigos, un simple préstamo entre dos vecinos, incluso algo que podía hacer un amante, pero Naruto sentía que Sasuke pretendía que fuera algo más. Estaba intentando llevarlo a su terreno para convertirlo en su querido, y si aceptaba que le prestara el coche, dependería de él un poco más. Sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, porque no tenía otro medio de ir a Tampa, y su sentido del deber insistía en que firmara aquellos papeles lo antes posible para librarse de la deuda.

Sasuke estaba esperando una respuesta.

-De acuerdo -dijo el con voz tranquila, casi inaudible.

Él no se percató de lo tenso que estaba hasta que sus músculos empezaron a relajarse. La idea de que Naruto intentara llegar a Tampa con aquel cacharro le intranquilizaba desde que recibió la llamada de Miami. Su madre Mikoto había vuelto a meterse en un lío financiero, y, aunque le resultara sumamente desagradable, no podía dejar que se muriera de hambre. A pesar de todo, era su madre. Y la lealtad era para él mucho más importante que el rencor.

Incluso había pensado llevarse a Naruto con él, solo para tenerlo cerca. Pero Miami estaba demasiado cerca de Palm Beach. Allí habría muchos amigos suyos, aburridos, buscando alguna aventura que diera sabor a sus vidas. Era posible que algún canalla con más dinero que cerebro le hiciera a Naruto una oferta que no podría rechazar. Admiraba el hecho de que el intentara sacar adelante su rancho, pero no estaba hecho para aquella vida y quizá estuviera cansándose de trabajar con tanto ahínco y de no llegar a ninguna parte. Si alguien le hacía una buena oferta por sus tierras, quizá se diera por vencido y se marchara, regresando al modo de vida de la jetset que tan bien conocía. Por muy remota que fuera la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera, era suficiente para él. No pensaba arriesgarse a perderlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía inseguro respecto a un doncel. El Dobe lo deseaba, ¿pero bastaría eso para mantenerlo a su lado? Por primera vez en su vida, aquello era importante para él. El deseó que sentía por el rubio era tan profundo que no se daría por satisfecho hasta que viviera bajo su techo y durmiera en su cama, donde podría cuidar de el y mimarlo tanto como quisiera.

Sí, Naruto lo deseaba. Pero no tanto como él al kitsune. Seguía resistiéndose a él, intentando guardar las distancias, incluso después de haber compartido la cama una noche, durante la cual se había producido entre ellos una unión cuya fuerza seguía estremeciéndolo. Parecía que, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a el, Naruto se retrocedía un poco más.

Extendió un brazo y le tocó la mejilla, pasando los dedos por su piel y sintiendo la aristocrática estructura ósea que le daba a su cara aquella expresión angulosa y altiva.

-Échame de menos mientras esté fuera -dijo, como si fuera una orden.

Una leve sonrisa burlona afloró a las comisuras de la boca de Naruto.

-Como tú digas.

-Maldita sea -dijo él en voz baja-. No estás dispuesto a halagar mi ego, ¿verdad?

-¿Es que lo necesitas?

-Tratándose de ti, sí.

-Eso resulta un poco difícil de creer. ¿Echar a alguien de menos es algo recíproco, según tú, o estarás demasiado ocupado en Miami como para acordarte de mí?

-Estaré ocupado, pero me acordaré de ti.

-Ten cuidado -dijo el, sin pensarlo. Aquellas eran las palabras afectuosas que siempre se decían antes de un viaje, una especie de encantamiento mágico para salvaguardar a los seres queridos. La idea de no verlo durante unos días la hacía sentirse vacío y helado. ¿Echarlo de menos? Sasuke no tenía ni idea de cuánto iba a añorarlo, de que su ausencia era una cuchilla que ya empezaba a cercenar su corazón.

Sasuke deseaba besarlo, pero no podía delante de sus hombres. En lugar de hacerlo, asintió con la cabeza y volvió grupas para reunirse con Suigetsu.

Los dos hombres cabalgaron juntos un rato, y Naruto vio que Suigetsu asentía de vez en cuando mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de Sasuke. Luego este se alejó al galope y al cabo de un momento se perdió de vista.

A pesar del leve sentimiento de pérdida que no podía sacudirse de encima, el ojiazul no perdió el tiempo durante los dos días siguientes. Había muchas cosas que hacer, y aunque los hombres de Sasuke se encargaban de las tareas del rancho, había otras cosas en las que ellos, siendo vaqueros, no reparaban. encontró numerosas cosas de las que ocuparse. Pintó el porche, levantó un poste nuevo para el buzón y pasó todo el tiempo que pudo con los hombres.

El rancho volvía a parecer un rancho, con toda aquella actividad y el polvo, los olores y las palabrotas que llenaban el aire. Los vaqueros refrescaron a las reses, marcaron a las terneras y anillaron a los toros jóvenes. En otro tiempo, Naruto habría arrugado la nariz ante todo aquello, pero ahora toda aquella actividad le parecía la señal de una nueva vida, tanto para el rancho como para el mismo.

Al segundo día, Suigetsu le llevó el Mercedes mientras otro hombre llevaba un caballo de más para que el peliblanco pudiera volver al rancho de Sasuke. El kitsune apenas consiguió mirar al capataz a la cara cuando este le entregó las llaves, a pesar de que a Suigetsu no parecía extrañarle que fuera a llevarse el coche de Sasuke.

Después de conducir durante tanto tiempo la vieja camioneta, la potencia y la fiabilidad del Mercedes le resultaron extrañas. Tuvo mucho cuidado en el largo viaje a Tampa. Resultaba duro pensar que alguna vez se había sentido hastiado de los carísimos coches deportivos que había tenido, pero recordaba el poco cuidado que había tenido con el Porsche blanco que su padre le regaló cuando cumplió dieciocho años. La cantidad de dinero que representaba aquella pequeña máquina blanca no le había causado ninguna impresion.

Todo era relativo. En aquel entonces, el dinero que costó el Porsche no le pareció gran cosa. Si lo tuviera ahora, se sentiría rico.

Firmó los papeles en el despacho del abogado y regresó de inmediato, porque no quería quedarse con el Mercedes más tiempo del necesario.

El resto de la semana transcurrió en calma, a pesar de que deseaba que Sasuke lo llamara para decirle cuándo regresaría. Los dos días se habían convertido en cinco, y no conseguía refrenar las dudas que la asaltaban, atormentándolo, en cuanto se descuidaba. ¿Estaba con otra mujer o algun otro doncel? Aunque se había ido por negocios, todos lo acosaban, y no se pasaría todo el día trabajando. A el no le había hecho ninguna promesa; era libre para acostarse con cualquier otro, si le apetecía. Sin embargo, por más que se lo repetía, la idea de que pudiera estar con alguien que no fuera el, no dejaba de mortificarlo.

Pero, si Sasuke no llamó, tampoco lo hizo Gaara. Durante un tiempo, temió que empezara a llamarlo de forma regular, pero su prolongado silencio lo tranquilizaba. Tal vez algo o alguien hubiera llamado su atención. Tal vez los negocios ocuparan todo su tiempo. Fuera lo que fuese, Naruto se sentía profundamente agradecido porque, el de cabellos carmin, hubiera dejado de molestarlo.

El viernes por la mañana, los hombres no aparecieron. El ganado pastaba plácidamente en los prados del este; el cercado había sido reparado; no quedaba nada por hacer. Naruto puso una lavadora y se pasó toda la mañana segando el césped. Estaba empapado de sudor cuando a mediodía entró en casa para hacerse un bocadillo.

En la casa reinaba un extraño silencio. O quizá solo se lo parecía porque llevaba toda la mañana manejando el ruidoso cortacésped. Tenía mucha sed. Jadeando, abrió el grifo y dejó que corriera el agua mientras sacaba un vaso del armario. Pero solo salió un chorrito de agua, que se agotó casi enseguida. Frunciendo el ceño, cerró el grifo y volvió a abrirlo. No ocurrió nada. Lo intentó con el agua caliente. Nada.

Gruñendo, se apoyó contra el fregadero. Justo lo que le hacía falta: que la bomba del pozo se rompiera.

Tardó unos segundos en relacionar el silencio de la casa con la falta de agua, y entonces se enderezó lentamente. Apretó con desgana el interruptor de la luz. Nada.

Le habían cortado la electricidad.

Por eso había tanto silencio. La nevera no zumbaba; los relojes estaban parados; el ventilador del techo estaba inmóvil.

Se dejó caer en una silla, respirando con dificultad. Había olvidado el último aviso. Lo había puesto en el cajón y se había olvidado de él, distraído como estaba por Sasuke y la repentina actividad que reinaba en el rancho. Aunque de poco servía aquella excusa, se dijo. De todos modos, aunque se hubiera acordado, no tenía dinero para pagar la factura.

Habría de ser práctico. La gente había vivido durante miles de años sin electricidad, así que el también podría. Cocinar quedaba descartado; la cocina, el horno y el microondas eran eléctricos, pero de todas formas no era un buen cocinero, así que poco importaba. Podía alimentarse sin necesidad de cocinar. La nevera estaba vacía, salvo por unos cartones de leche y unas cuantas sobras. Al pensar en la leche recordó que estaba sediento, así que se sirvió un vaso de leche fría y volvió a guardar rápidamente el cartón en la nevera.

En la despensa había una lámpara de queroseno y velas, de modo que dispondría de luz. Lo peor era la falta de agua. La necesitaba para beber y lavarse. Al menos, las vacas podían beber en el arroyo que caracoleaba por los prados del este, así que no tendría que preocuparse por ellas.

Había un viejo pozo a unos cien metros detrás de la casa, pero no sabía si estaba seco o si sencillamente lo habían cegado cuando excavaron el otro pozo. Pero, aunque estuviera en buenas condiciones, ¿cómo sacaría el agua? Había una soga en el establo, pero no tenía cubo.

Sin embargo, tenía diecisiete dólares, todo cuanto le quedaba de su dinero. Si el pozo tenía agua, iría en la camioneta a la ferretería y compraría un cubo de zinc.

Sacó la soga del establo y una cacerola de la cocina y recorrió los cien metros que distaban del pozo abandonado. Estaba casi cubierto de malas hierbas y enredaderas que tuvo que quitar, vigilando, intranquilo, por si había serpientes. Luego apartó la pesada tapa de madera y tiró la cacerola al pozo, dejando que la cuerda se deslizara con ligereza entre sus manos. El pozo no era profundo; al cabo de uno o dos segundos oyó que el agua salpicaba y empezó a izar la cacerola. Cuando la tuvo en el borde, vio que, a pesar del bamboleo que había sufrido, dentro de ella quedaba todavía media taza de agua clara, y suspiró aliviado. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir un cubo.

Para cuando anocheció, estaba convencido de que todos los pioneros debían de haber sido tan fornidos como el Increíble Hulk. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Había ido a comprar un cubo y recorrido tantas veces la distancia entre la casa y el pozo que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Le habían cortado la luz cuando la lavadora estaba a mitad de su ciclo, de modo que tuvo que aclarar la ropa a mano y colgarla para que se secara. Necesitaba agua para beber. Y agua para bañarse. Y agua para aclarar el váter. Las comodidades modernas resultaban sumamente incómodas sin electricidad.

Pero, al menos, estaba tan cansado que no podía sostenerse en pie, así que no malgastaría muchas velas. Puso una en un platillo, sobre la mesita de noche, junto con una caja de cerillas, por si se despertaba durante la noche, y se quedó dormido en cuanto se estiró entre las sábanas.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunó un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada y después vació la nevera para que no oliera a comida estropeada. La casa le resultaba extrañamente opresiva, como si la vida hubiera escapado de ella, así que se pasó casi todo el día fuera, mirando al ganado pastar y pensando.

Tendría que vender las terneras enseguida, en vez de esperar a que engordaran. No le pagarían mucho por ellas, pero necesitaba el dinero inmediatamente. Había sido una estupidez dejar que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. El orgullo le había impedido pedirle ayuda y consejo a Sasuke para vender las reses. Ahora, tendría que decírselo de todos modos. Él sabría con quién contactar y cómo arreglar el traslado del ganado. Con el dinero que consiguiera iría tirando, podría mantener el resto del rebaño hasta la primavera, y entonces podría vender más terneras. El orgullo era necesario, pero el lo había llevado hasta el punto de la estupidez.

Sin embargo, si aquello le hubiera ocurrido diez días antes, ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza pedirle consejo a Sasuke. Desconfiaba tanto del género humano que cualquier acercamiento lo hacía retraerse. Pero Sasuke no se lo había permitido; había ido a buscarlo, se había hecho cargo de todo pese a sus protestas, y lo había seducido muy suavemente. Había plantado una semilla de confianza que empezaba a germinar tímidamente, aunque lo asustaba depender de otra persona, aunque fuera por su propio bien.

Esa noche hizo bochorno, el aire estaba cargado de humedad. El calor de las velas y del queroseno hacía insoportable permanecer dentro de la casa, y a pesar de que se lavó con agua fría que sacó del pozo, enseguida volvió a sentirse pegajoso. Era muy temprano y hacía demasiado calor para irse a la cama, así que finalmente salió al porche a tomar el aire fresco.

Se arrebujó en una silla de mimbre, respirando aliviado al sentir que la brisa le daba en la cara. La melodía nocturna del canto de los grillos y las ranas lo envolvía como una nana hipnótica, y al cabo de un rato los párpados empezaron a cerrársele. Se sumió en un apacible letargo durante el cual perdió la noción del tiempo. Unas dos horas después, lo despertó el ruido de un motor y el chirriar de unos neumáticos sobre la grava. Unos faros lo deslumbraron cuando abrió los ojos, haciéndolo dar un respingo y apartar la cara de la luz cegadora. Luego los faros se apagaron y el motor guardó silencio. Naruto se enderezó y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, salía de la camioneta y cerraba la puerta. Las estrellas apenas alumbraban, pero no le hizo falta luz para reconocerlo, porque todas las células de su cuerpo se estremecieron al sentir su presencia.

A pesar de que llevaba botas, apenas hizo ruido al subir las escaleras.

-Sasuke -musitó el con voz casi inaudible, pero él sintió la vibración y se giró hacia su silla.

Naruto estaba ya completamente despierto, y de pronto se sintió indignado.

-¿Por qué no llamaste? Esperaba tener noticias tuyas antes de...

-No me gustan los teléfonos -susurró él mientras se acercaba. Esa era la razón solo en parte. Hablar con el por teléfono solo le habría hecho desearlo aún más, y sus noches ya habían sido suficientemente infernales.

-Menuda excusa.

-Pues tendrá que servirte -gruñó él-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? La casa está tan a oscuras que pensé que te habías ido a la cama temprano.

Lo cual no le habría impedido despertarlo, pensó el con sorna.

-Hace demasiado calor para dormir.

Él soltó un gruñido, asintiendo, y se inclinó para pasar los brazos bajo sus piernas y sus hombros. Asombrado, Naruto le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y dejó que lo alzara en volandas. Luego, Sasuke se sentó en la silla y lo acomodó sobre su regazo. Una sensación de alivio pero dolorosa lo inundó al notar que su cercanía disipaba una tensión de la que ni siquiera había sido consciente. Se sentía rodeado por su calor y su fortaleza, y el sutil olor de su piel reafirmaba aquella impresión de regreso al hogar, de bienestar. Se relajó contra su pecho, alzando la cara hacia la de él.

El beso fue largo y apasionado. Los labios de Sasuke casi lo arañaban de puro deseo, pero a Naruto no le importó, porque el sentía la misma urgencia. Él deslizó los brazos bajo el ligero camisón que llevaba puesto, encontrándolo desnudo y suave, y un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo.

-Cielo santo, Dobe, estás aquí sentado, prácticamente desnudo.

-No hay nadie que pueda verme -dijo el contra su garganta, mientras lo besaba.

El calor y el deseo los envolvían dulce y ciegamente. Desde el momento en que Sasuke lo tocó, el ojiazul deseó solamente tumbarse con él y perderse en las sensaciones que le provocaba su forma de hacer el amor. Se retorció en sus brazos, intentando apretar su pecho contra él y dejando escapar una queja cuando él la impidió moverse.

-Aquí no -dijo él, agarrándolo con fuerza y poniéndose en pie con el en brazos-. Será mejor que busquemos una cama, porque esta silla no aguantará lo que tengo en mente.

Lo llevó adentro y, como había hecho en otra ocasión, apretó el interruptor de la luz de la entrada para ver por dónde pisaba. Pero se detuvo al ver que la luz no se encendía.

-Se te ha fundido una bombilla.

Naruto se puso tenso otra vez.

-No hay luz.

Él se echó a reír en voz baja.

-Vaya, qué fastidio. ¿Tienes una linterna? No me apetece que nos rompamos la crisma subiendo las escaleras.

-Hay una lámpara de queroseno encima de la mesa -se removió en sus brazos y Sasuke lo depositó en el suelo suavemente. El buscó a tientas las cerillas y encendió una, a cuyo resplandor quitó la pantalla de cristal y prendió la mecha. Cuando la llama se elevó, volvió a poner la pantalla en su sitio.

Sasuke tomó la lámpara con la mano izquierda, y con el otro brazo lo apretó contra su costado y ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras.

-¿Has llamado a la compañía eléctrica?

El doncel se rio suavemente.

-Ya lo saben.

-¿Y cuánto tardarán en arreglar la avería?

En fin, tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano. Suspirando, Naruto admitió:

-Me han cortado la luz. No pude pagar la factura.

Sasuke se detuvo y arrugó el ceño.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Desde cuándo estás así?

-Desde ayer por la mañana.

Él dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes, siseando.

-¿Has estado aquí solo, sin luz y sin agua, un día y medio? Eres el doncel más testarudo que... ¿Por qué demonios no me diste la factura a mí? -gritó. Sus ojos despedían furia a la luz amarilla de la lámpara.

-¡No quiero que tú pagues mis facturas! -exclamó, apartándose del Uchiha.

-Bueno, ya está bien. ¡Se acabó! -maldiciendo para su rebozo, Sasuke lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Dejó la lámpara en la mesita de noche y se acercó al armario, lo abrió y empezó a sacar las maletas de la balda de arriba.

-¿Pero qué haces? -gritó Naruto, quitándole una maleta.

Él bajó otra.

-Voy a empaquetar tus cosas -contestó secamente-. Si no quieres ayudarme, siéntate en la cama y no te pongas en medio.

-¡Ya basta! -intentó impedirle que sacara un montón de ropa del armario, pero Sasuke lo apartó sin ningún esfuerzo y tiró las prendas encima de la cama. Luego volvió al armario por otro montón.

-Tú te vienes conmigo -dijo con voz acerada-. Hoy es sábado; hasta el lunes no podré ocuparme de la factura. No pienso dejarte aquí. ¡Por el amor de Dios, pero si ni siquiera tienes agua!

Naruto se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

-Sí que tengo. La he estado sacando del antiguo pozo.

Él comenzó a rezongar otra vez y, apartándose del armario, se acercó a la cómoda. Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, su ropa interior pasó a engrosar el montón de ropa de encima de la cama.

-No puedo quedarme contigo -dijo, desesperado, comprendiendo que las cosas ya habían ido demasiado lejos-. Tú sabes lo que pensará la gente. Puedo arreglármelas un par de días más, hasta que...

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que piense la gente! -exclamó el azabache-. Y, para que lo entiendas, voy a decírtelo bien clarito. Vas a venir conmigo, y no volverás. Esto no es una visita de dos días. Estoy harto de preocuparme por cómo estarás aquí, solo, y esto es la gota que colma el vaso. Eres tan orgulloso que ni siquiera me dices que necesitas ayuda, así que a partir de ahora yo me encargo de todo, como debía haber hecho desde el principio.

Naruto se estremeció, mirándolo fijamente. Era cierto que le espantaban las habladurías que correrían por todo el condado como fuego de pólvora, pero no era eso lo que le impedía aceptar. Irse a vivir con Sasuke destruiría las últimas y frágiles barreras defensivas que conservaba para no depender de él en todos los sentidos. Si se iba con él, no sería capaz de mantener la distancia emocional que necesitaba por precaución. Estaría en su casa, en su cama, comería su comida y dependería completamente de él.

Aquella idea lo asustaba tanto que se apartó de él sin darse cuenta, como si poniendo distancia entre los dos pudiera debilitar su fuerza y su resolución.

-Hasta ahora me las he arreglado sin ti -musitó.

-¿A esto lo llamas tú «arreglártelas»? -gritó él, arrojando el contenido de otro cajón sobre la cama-. Te estabas matando a trabajar, y tuviste suerte de no resultar herido haciendo el trabajo de dos hombres. No tienes dinero. No tienes un coche seguro en el que moverte. Seguramente ni siquiera tienes qué comer... y ahora, además, no tienes luz.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Pues te diré algo más que no tienes: no tienes elección. Te vas a venir conmigo. Así que, vístete.

Naruto se apoyó, muy quieto y rígido, contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación. Al ver que no se movía, Sasuke alzó la cabeza bruscamente, pero algo en su semblante le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. El tenía una expresión desafiante y terca, pero había miedo en sus ojos, y su aspecto era tan frágil que Sasuke notó que se le encogía el estómago.

Cruzó la habitación con paso raudo y lo estrechó en sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí como si no pudiera seguir ni un momento más sin tocarlo.

Enterró la cara entre su pelo, deseando poder borrar aquella expresión de miedo de su cara.

-No dejaré que lo hagas -musitó con voz rasposa-. Estás intentando mantenerme a distancia, y no te lo permitiré. ¿Tanto te importa que la gente se entere? ¿Es que te avergüenzas porque no pertenezco a la jetset, como tú?

El dejó escapar un risa temblorosa y hundió los dedos en su espalda.

-Claro que no. Yo no pertenezco a la jetset.

Él le besó la frente con ternura.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

Naruto se mordió el labio. En su mente bullían imágenes del pasado y amenazas futuras.

-Cuando tenía diecinueve años, en verano... dijiste que yo era un parásito -nunca había olvidado aquellas palabras por el profundo dolor que le causaron, cuyo eco seguía escuchándose en su voz baja y trémula-. Tenías razón.

-No -musitó él, pasando los dedos por entre las guedejas de su cabello dorado-. Un parásito no da nada, solo recibe. Yo no lo entendía, o quizá fuera que estaba celoso, porque lo quería todo. Ahora lo tengo todo, y no quiero dejarlo. Te he esperado diez años, Dobe; ahora no voy a conformarme con medias tintas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y su boca se cerró apasionadamente sobre la de el, sofocando sus protestas. Con un leve suspiro, Naruto se rindió, poniéndose de puntillas para apretarse contra él. Los remordimientos podían esperar; si aquel era el único atisbo del paraíso que iba a disfrutar, se aferraría a él con ambas manos. Seguramente, Sasuke pensaría que cedía para llevar una vida más fácil, pero quizá fuera preferible que creyera eso a que supiera que estaba locamente enamorado de él.

Naruto se desasió de su abrazo y sin decir nada se puso unos vaqueros y un blusón de seda. Luego comenzó a ordenar la ropa que Sasuke había amontonado sin orden ni concierto sobre la cama. Viajar la había enseñado a hacer las maletas con eficacia y rapidez. Cada vez que cerraba una, él la llevaba a la camioneta. Finalmente, solo quedaron sus cosas de aseo y sus cosméticos.

-Volveremos mañana para llevarnos lo que quieras -prometió él, sujetando la lámpara mientras bajaban las escaleras. Cuando Naruto salió al porche, la apagó y la dejó sobre la mesa. Luego le siguió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pensará tu asistenta? -balbuceó, nervioso0, al montarse en la camioneta. Le dolía abandonar su casa. Había ido al rancho buscando un refugio, y había echado profundas raíces. En el trabajo duro había encontrado paz y reposo.

-Que debería haberla llamado para decirle cuándo volvía a casa -dijo él, riéndose alegremente-. Vine aquí directamente desde el aeropuerto. Mi maleta está atrás, con las tuyas.

Estaba deseando llegar a casa, ver la ropa del Dobe colgada junto a la suya en el armario, tener sus cosas de aseo en el baño, dormir con el cada noche, en su cama. Nunca antes había querido vivir con ninguna mujer ni doncel, pero con Naruto le parecía necesario. No estaría contento hasta que le diera todo cuanto podía ofrecerle.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
